Princess or Prince?
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: chapter 8: update!/Sebuah kesalah pahaman membuat ia tersakiti, terbuang dari satu-satunya tempat yang ia miliki, namun harapan tinggal harapan, akankah ia bisa mendapat kepercayaan lagi darinya?/ new story about the kingdom. SASUNARU. its yaoi, don't like don't read, please review if you need update of the next chapter is very fast... ok see you
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Or Prince?**

Rated:

M

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Sasuke X Naruko

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Angst, drama, fantasy

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, , dll….

_**SHORT STORY**_

.

.

.

Sebelum kita beranjak ke cerita, akan kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu para tokoh yang akan kumainkan dalam cerita kali ini.

Sang tokoh utama:

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Pemuda mungil berkulit tan bersurai pirang kusam, hidup miskin di tengah kota, namun, mata safirnya sangat mengagumkan, bercahaya layaknya langit. Satu hal, pemuda bertubuh pendek ini sangat mirip dengan sang puteri. Hanya saja, kulitnya lebih coklat dari kulit sang puteri serta safirnya lebih terang dari safir sang puteri. Dan aku rasa ia lebih manis dari sang puteri.

**Namikaze Naruko**

Inilah sang puteri kerajaan konoha. Fisik tak jauh berbeda dengan si pemuda Uzumaki. Hanya surai pirangnya lebih cerah. Untuk seorang bangsawan itu wajar saja. Bagaimana tidak setiap hari mendapatkan perawatan tubuh yang sangat memadai.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Pangeran kedua kerajaan Oto. Pemuda dingin dan sedikit arogan. Tampan. Bersurai raven. Tinggi. Berkulit putih. Sekilas nampak sempurna, namun isi hati siapa yang tahu?

**Uchiha Itachi**

Pangeran pertama kerajaan Oto sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke, penurut, baik, tampan, penyayang, tinggi, putih, surai hitam panjang, sifat akutnya yang tak lain adalah brother complex. Sedikitpun tak ada yang boleh melukai sang adik walau hanya ujung rambut. Atau siap-siap saja kau akan dibantai dengan mengenaskan olehnya.

**Kurama / Kyuubi **

Raja kerajaan Uzu. Surai merah. Tinggi. Tampan cenderung manis sih, punya badan yang err menggoda, pemarah, emosian, suka mengumpat, kasar, tapi hatinya bagai hello kitty. Masih ada hubungan dengan kerajaan konoha.

**Orochimaru**

Penasehat kerajaan Konoha. Licik. Egois. Suka memelihara binatang buas. Terutama ular kesayangannya, manda. Punya segudang rencana jahat. Terobsesi ingin menjadi raja.

**Namikaze Kushina**

Ratu kerajaan konoha. Baik hati, cantik, kadang bersikap kasar, kalau marah suka melempar barang, anggun, ciri khasnya ia memiliki surai merah.

**Danzo Sai**

Pemuda tampan yang penuh dengan senyuman. Setiap menit bahkan setiap detik. Senyum itu tak akan pernah sirna dari wajah tampannya. Bekerja sebagai pengawal setia sang tuan puteri.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Pemuda pemalas dengan otak yang ber IQ tinggi. Selalu setia menemani sang pangeran kedua kerajaan Oto. Bekerja sebagai penasehat sang pangeran.

**Sabaku Gaara**

Pemuda datar—wajahnya maksudku, bertampang biasa saja, punya pemikiran yang bagus, acuh dengan sekitarnya, bekerja sebagai penasihat raja Uzu.

.

.

Seperti yang telah kalian baca, tadi adalah para tokoh yang akan sering kalian temui di kisah ini. Sekarang secara singkat akan aku ceritakan permulaan kisah ini.

.

Berdirilah sebuah kerajaan megah di suatu masa. Raja yang memimpin sangat bijak. Sang ratu pun sangat cantik. Singkat cerita, setelah anak pertama mereka, kedua pasangan itu di karunia anak lagi oleh sang dewa.

Namun, hanya satu yang mereka selamatkan.

Satunya lagi, memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung.

**Terbuang**

Sang anak pertama yang mengetahui itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia salah, kedua orang tua yang ia agung-agungkan ternyata begitu tega membuang saudara sedarahnya sendiri.

Tapi apa daya, ia hanya sosok bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun.

Usia yang sangat muda untuk menemui hal kotor di dunia.

Tapi bagaimana dengan makhluk kecil yang baru berusia sehari?

Ku rasa makhluk itu lebih pantas menyandang rasa **'kasihan'**

**Terbuang dari hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: kimi ni au

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 1 **

"**Kimi ni Au"**

Suatu pagi dihari yang cerah, berdiri sebuah keRajaan yang begitu asri, tentram, nyaman, dan sejahtera. KeRajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan Ratu. Sang Raja yang mempunyai surai pirang memimpin dengan begitu adil dan bijaksana. Beliau didampingi oleh sang Ratu yang bersurai merah—surai yang cukup langka untuk ras manusia kala itu. mereka berdua mempunyai seorang putri yang begitu cantik jelita. Surainya pirang, dengan mata biru langitnya, kulit tan yang membalut seluruh tubuh sintalnya. Ya, putri. Putri yang anggun yang selalu disembunyikan di balik istana nan megah, dengan pengawalan ketat, dan segala tetek bengek aturan istana yang mengikat keluarga keRajaan.

Namun, kebahagiaan rupanya tak selama yang diharapkan, ketika usia sang putri mulai beranjak dewasa—sekitar 18 tahun. Sang Raja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Beliau meninggalkan duka yang sangat dalam bagi keluarga dan juga rakyatnya. Masa berkabung yang dilaksanakan selama sebulan tak kunjung membuat suasana ceria dan nyaman melingkupi lingkungan keRajaan. Ya, duka masih terasa kala itu. sang Ratu yang terus menerus mengurung diri didalam kamar selama beberapa hari, sang putri yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Para penjaga istana pun bekerja dengan tak nyaman. Segala urusan kenegaraan saat itu diurus oleh sang perdana menteri yaitu pria dengan wajah ular yang terkesan licik—bagi para penghuni istana selain Ratu, dan putri tentunya.

"Sayang, sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping hidup saat ini," sang Ratu membelai surai pirang putrinya yang kini sudah panjang hingga mencapai bagian pinggulnya. Sang putri yang tadi masih menatap kebun mawar yang sangat ia sukai kini menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang Ratu.

"ibunda, ananda hanya belum siap untuk menikah, ananda masih sedih sepeninggalnya ayahanda, ibunda," ditatapnya sang Ratu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sayang, ibunda tahu, tapi ini demi kelangsungan keRajaan kita sayang, perasaan ibunda juga sama seperti ananda, ibunda masih belum bisa menerima kepergian paduka Raja yang terlalu cepat bagi ibunda, tapi apakah kita akan terus terkubur dalam kesedihan yang tiada hentinya ini sayang? Ibunda yakin paduka Raja tak akan senang melihat keadaan kita saat ini yang terus dirundung duka, ibunda yakin, beliau pasti akan menatap kita sedih diatas sana karena kita tak bisa bangkit setelah kepergiannya," sang Ratu membalikkan tubuh putrinya, menghadap kearahnya.

"Sayang dengarkan ibunda, masih banyak orang yang harus kita jaga, rakyat kita menunggu kita sayang, mereka membutuhkan kita, jadi, ibunda yakin putri cantik ibunda pasti mengerti apa yang ibunda rasakan," diusapnya lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tannya.

Memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian menatap sang Ratu,"Maafkan dinda, ibunda," ia memeluk tubuh sang Ratu erat, "Dinda akan menuruti semua perkataan ibunda, dinda tak akan mengecewakan ibunda, dinda akan membahagiakan ibunda, agar ayahanda senang diatas sana dan tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaan dinda dan ibunda disini," sang Ratu mengelus punggung sang putri dengan lembut, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan sang putri.

Disisi lain, sang perdana menteri nampak geram melihat kejadian tersebut. "Tunggu saja, rencana itu tak akan berhasil yang mulia Ratu," seringainya kemudian meninggalkan pavilliun yang berada tepat di taman bunga mawar sang putri.

PoP

"Naruto! Kalau sudah selesai ayo kemari kita makan!" teriak kiba—sang petani muda. Yang diteriaki menolehkan kepala pirangnya, "Ok! Sebentar lagi!" ia kemudian menanam bibit padi yang hanya tinggal sedikit di tangannya. "Yosh! Selesai ttebayo!" ia bersorak senang, melepas topi jerami yang ia gunakan, kemudian berlari menghampiri kiba.

"Wah, ramen ttebayo!" serunya senang begitu melihat menu makan siangnya hari ini. setelah ia membersihkan tubuh dari lumpur ia pun duduk manis dihadapan kiba.

"He he, seperti biasa ibuku tahu apa yang kau sukai Naruto!" kiba meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen dihadapan Naruto—si petani pirang.

"Hai, Itadakimasu!" ia langsung menyeruput kuah mie dalam mangkuknya, memakan mie itu dengan kecepatan super—tak jelas antara lapar dan kalap.

"Enaakkkk!" serunya setelah menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Tentu saja! Ibuku! Hehehe," sombong kiba sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak Naru?" Naruto yang membereskan piring kotornya, menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Tinggal dua petak sawah lagi kiba untuk hari ini," ujarnya. Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

"Yosh, setelah selesai kau langsung saja ke rumahku ya, ibuku pasti menunggumu," Naruto mengerti apa yang di ucapkan olehnya. Kiba memasukkan kembali piring serta mangkuk ke dalam bungkusan. Mengikatnya dengan rapi kemudian memanggulnya di pundak.

"Tentu, titip salam untuk bibi ya!" serunya ketika kiba telah berada cukup jauh dari tempa ia berdiri.

"Ok!" balas kiba sambil menyatukan jempol dan jari telunjuknya sehingga membuat sebuah bentuk O. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya pulang.

"Yosshhh! Sedikit lagi! Semangat Naru!" teriaknya memberi semnagat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mulai mengenakan topi jeraminya, dan menuju ke areal petak sawah yang terbentang dengan genangan air.

**~PoP~**

"Ayah, apakah aku harus menikah secepat ini?" bisik Naruko entah kepada siapa. Disana hanya ada ia dan sang pelayan setianya—Sai.

"Nee, Sai, apakah aku harus menikah secepat ini?" Naruko membalik tubuh rampingnya ke arah Sai. Menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Maafkan saya Puteri, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa saya jawab," masih dengan wajah senyumnya ia menatap Naruko.

"Aku hanya bingung Sai, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibunda, sedangkan hatiku belum siap," Naruko membalik lagi tubuhnya. Ia menatap bulan yang bercahaya di langit malam.

"Seandainya aku bukan Puteri, seandainya ayahanda belum pergi…" lirihnya sedih.

Sai yang merasa suasana berubah, mendekat kearah Naruko. Membawa selimut dengan bahan wol. Menyampirkan di sisian pundak sang Puteri.

"Anda tidak boleh sakit Puteri," ujarnya sambil memasangkan selimut itu.

"Terima kasih Sai," sai pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang," Naruko menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Merasakan dingin memasuki relung paru-parunya.

"Puteri sebaiknya anda segera beristirahat," Sai menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruko.

"Sebentar Sai, aku hanya ingin melihat bulan itu lebih lama," tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah Puteri," ia pun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Naruko.

**~PoP~**

"Bagaimana Otouto?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sasuke.

"Menjauhlah sedikit Itachi!" usir Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tingkah Itachi.

"Hidoi!" teriak Itachi lebay.

"Kaasan, kenapa aku bisa punya kakak seperti dia?" tanya Sasuke pada Ibunya.

"Ha ha ha, entahlah sayang, tanyakan saja pada ayahmu," ujar sang ibu yang mengerling jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Che!" dengusnya kecil.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi aku mendengar kalau Puteri keRajaan konoha akan mencari calon pendamping," Itachi kembali datang dengan membawa sebuah buah apel di tangannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke nampak tak begitu tertarik. Ia masih berkutat dengan bilah pedang yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya Otouto~" nada sing a song mengalun di bibir Itachi.

**CTIK**

Urat mual milik Sasuke putus setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi yang seperti banci kaleng di perempatan jalan.

"Uwooo!" pekik Itachi ketika berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bilah pedang Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggunakan nada menjijikkan itu Itachi!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Ba—baik otouto," Itachi kicep. Ia mengangkat bendera putih tanda menyerah. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Istri saja belum punya masak udah mati? Kapan dong dia dapat 'anu-anuan' sama si rambut merah? Ok kita skip kalimat ini.

"Tak ada salahnya Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau coba," sang ibulah yang kini meminta kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, baik," dengan agak tidak rela ia menjawab keinginan sang ibu.

"Nah, itu baru puteraku," di elusnya sayang kepala bersurai raven Sasuke.

"Huh, giliran kaasan aja dia takluk, giliranku? Malah pedang melayang, ckckck," kesal Itachi sambil pundung si ujung ruangan istana.

**~PoP~**

"Malam ini bulan sangat terang!" Naruto berseru semangat sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku rasa akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi," ujar ibu Kiba.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat sangat antusias.

"Begitulah. Nah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian, lalu bantu aku menjahit," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ok bu/ Siap Bi!" balas mereka berbarengan.

Malam dengan sinar bulan terang yang menyinari pondok kecil sang petani miskin.

**~PoP~**

"Puteri, hari ini anda akan bertemu dengan para pelamar anda," Sai memakaikan Naruko sebuah jubah bersulamkan benang sutra.

"Aku tahu Sai," ujarnya mengerti.

"Tapi mengapa anda berwajah seperti itu Puteri?" Sai mengikatkan tali di jubah itu, membentuk simpul pita.

"Memang wajahku seperti apa?" Naruko bertanya.

"Lihatlah Puteri," Sai mengarahkan tubuh Naruko menghadap cermin. Disana, tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruko saat ini. Tak ceria, sama sekali tak ada senyum. Wajah yang datar.

"Anda terlihat tertekan Puteri," Suara Sai membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tepat kearah Sai.

"Lalu, apa yang harusnya aku lakukan Sai?" kini Naruko yang bertanya. Safir redup itu semakin meredup.

"Jalani saja, jangan pikirkan apapun, ingatlah yang mulia Ratu, Puteri," Sai berujar sambil memegang kedua sisi pundak Naruko. Menghantarkan hangat tubuhnya sebagai penyemangat.

"Akan ku coba," Naruko mengerti. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini ia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Sai," ujarnya.

Sai tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini, "Terima kasih kembali Puteri," kemudian ia menuntun Puteri menuju aula. Tempat dimana para pelamar menunggu kedatangannya.

**Next Chapter 2**

"**Kimi wa dare?"**

**Singkat? Tentu saja, ini baru awal, chapter berikutnya lebih panjang dari ini heheheh~**


	3. Chapter 3: kimi wa dare?

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 2 **

"**Kimi wa dare?"**

"Orochimaru-san, bagaimana keadaan di aula?" sang ratu memunggungi Orochimaru, menatap ke arah lukisan besar dalam ruangan itu.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, yang mulia," Orochimaru menunduk memberi hormat. Sebuah seringai licik terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baguslah, aku akan segera kesana," sang ratu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Saya permisi yang mulia," Sekali lagi ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Sang ratu mengangguk mengerti, mempersilahkannya untuk pergi.

**~PoP~**

"Ada apa Kiba? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Kiba, ia yang tengah memegang kain berwarna merah nampak penasaran.

"Ada rombongan dari kerajaan seberang," tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia masih tetap memandang jendela kusam di rumahnya itu.

"Rombongan? Memang ada pesta ya di kerajaan?" Naruto nampak masih sangat penasaran.

"Aku dengar hari ini akan dilangsungkan proses melamar sang puteri," Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ooo, jadi sang puteri akan menikah ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Kiba hanya menggedikkan bahunya,"Ayo, ibuku sudah menunggu," ia berjalan pelan kearah pintu. Melewati Naruto yang masih memandang iring-iringan di luar sana.

Di salah satu iring-iringan itu, Sasuke ada disana. Ia yang tengah bosan menatap kearah jendela kecil di keretanya. Melihat keadaan kerajaan yang baru pertama ia kunjungi. Sedangkan Itachi—sebagai pendamping—sedang asyik menulis entah apa itu di bukunya.

Mata hitam malamnya menelusuri keadaan jalan yang keretanya lewati. Matanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang di sana. Tak jauh dari tatapannya, ia melihat sekilas surai berwarna pirang. Sempat ia berpikir, bukankah hanya keluarga keturunan raja konoha yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang?. Ia tahu dari info sang kakak.

'Mungkin cuma halusinasi,' pikirnya. Kembali ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke jalan, menikmati interaksi penduduk di sana. Mengalihkan pemikirannya mengenai si surai pirang.

Naruto yang tadinya masih memandang ke arah jendela, langsung melangkah ke arah pintu begitu di dengarnya suara teriakan Kiba yang memanggil-manggik dirinya. Surai pirang kusamnya bergoyang ketika ia melangkah hendak menuju pintu dengan cepat. Membiarkan mata hitam kelam itu melihatnya.

**~PoP~**

"Ibunda haruskah aku melakukan ini?" Naruko terlihat tak nyaman di samping sang ratu.

"Anakku, bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengan ibumu ini?" sang ratu menatap Naruko lembut.

"Ya, ibunda…" jawab Naruko lirih. Berniat membantah namun kenyataannya ia memang telah berjanji pada sang ratu untuk mengikuti acara lamaran ini.

"Bagus, duduklah sayang, acara akan segera kita mulai," Naruko mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tepat di samping sang ratu. Walaupun hatinya masih gelisah namun begitu melihat wajah teduh sang ratu, ia berusaha tenang.

"Terima Kasih atas kedatangan pangeran di istana ini, hari ini akan dilangsungkan acara pelamaran untuk puteri ku tercinta, Namikaze Naruko. Untuk itu, saya mohon partisipasi dalam acara ini, yang menentukan siapa calon suami puteriku adalah saya dan sang puteri," suara bisik-bisik di ruangan itu semakin terdengar. Rupanya banyak juga pelamar yang datang hendak melamar sang puteri. Namun, di antara sekian pelamar hanya satu yang terpilih sebagai calon suami sang puteri. Tentunya perSaingan akan semakin ketat.

Sasuke yang berada di antara para pelamar hanya mendengus kecil, sebenarnya ia kesinipun dengan terpaksa. Kalau sang ibu dengan wajah malaikatnya itu menyuruhnya datang ke acara ini serta membawa sang kakak sebagai pendamping, lebih baik ia diam di kamar menyeleSaikan buku-buku yang belum ia baca atau berlatih pedang dengan si rusa—Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa Otouto?" Itachi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan raut wajah tak suka yang di perlihatkan sang adik.

"Aku benci tempat ramai," ujarnya singkat dan datar. Itachi yang sudah biasa mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari sang adik hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tebak Itachi. Sasuke menatapnya bosan, "Menurutmu?" Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Aku janji tak akan bilang pada kaasan," rayunya.

Sasuke diam, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah,ayo kita keluar!" seru tertahan Itachi.

Mereka berdua menyelinap diantara kumpulan para pelamar menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan acara lamaran itu masih tetap berlangsung setelah duo uchiha itu meninggalkan aula, menuju kembali ke kerajaan mereka.

**~PoP~**

"Bagaimana puteri? Apakah ada yang menarik hatimu?" sang ratu menunggu jawaban Naruko dengan penuh harap.

Naruko menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan aku ibunda…" ujarnya lirih.

"Puteriku…" sang ratu mengelus lembut surai pirang sang puteri.

"Sayang… lihat ibu nak," sang ratu membawa wajah Naruko mengarah ke hadapannya.

"Dari sekian banyak pelamar, sama sekali tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?" sang ratu berucap. Memandang lembut kearah safir sang puteri.

"…." Naruko mengangguk. 'Maafkan aku bu, ada orang lain yang ku inginkan,' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia ratu," sela sebuah suara yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga Naruko.

"Ada apa Orochimaru?" sang ratu membalik tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Orochimaru.

"Saya punya ide, bagaimana kalau sang puteri memilih pangeran dari kerajaan Oto?" usulnya. Ia menatap licik ke arah sang ratu.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengusulkan hal seperti itu, penasehat?" ujar Naruko dingin. Ia sangat tak suka dengan si penasehat istana yang memiliki wajah menjijikan itu.

"Yang mulia puteri, ini demi kelangsungan kerajaan kita. Tentunya yang mulia tidak ingin melihat rakyat kita sengsara bukan? Hamba mengajukan usul itu atas dasar keuntungan yang akan mulia peroleh nantinya. Kerajaan Oto merupakan salah satu kerajaan yang paling berpengaruh yang mulia. Jika kita menjalin kerja sama lewat pernikahan ini dengan kerajaan tersebut, hamba yakin, kerajaan ini akan makin jaya dan makmur yang mulia," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sang ratu nampak membenarkan perkataan Orochimaru.

"Ibunda…" Naruko hendak membantah perkataan dari penasehat itu hanya saja sang ratu lebih menyetujui ucapan Orochimaru.

"Puteri, pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik, ibunda tak akan memaksamu sayang…" sang ratu mengecup kening Naruko. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Naruko di ruangan itu sendirian. Orochimaru mengikuti ratu di belakangnya. Ia sempat mengarahkan senyum liciknya ke arah Naruko.

'Apa lagi yang manusia ular itu rencanakan?!' serunya dalam batin. Ia menatap tak suka ke arah Orochimaru.

"Sai, apa kau disana?" Naruko memanggil sang pelayang setia. Sai kemudian muncul dari balik pintu, melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Naruko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, puteri?" Naruko memandang lama ke arah Sai.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan di rencanakan oleh pria ular itu kali ini," gumamnya kecil.

"Ya, Puteri?" Sai yang tak begitu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruko, memastikannya kembali.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menyiapkan sebuah kuda malam ini," Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai mengernyit heran, "Apa yang akan anda lakukan puteri?" Naruko melangkah ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu. Menatap hamparan taman bunga yang luas.

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu," ujarnya tanpa memandang Sai dibelakangnya. 'Memang apa yang akan kucari nanti?' batinnya sedikit bimbang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan menemani tuan puteri," Sai kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang puteri yang terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

'Ayah, bantu aku,' Naruko menatap ke langit sore diatas sana. Berharap sang ayah akan mendengarkan permintaan puterinya.

**~PoP~**

"Kiba! Aku ke pasar dulu ya!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Kiba tengah sibuk memandikan anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Hati-hati!" balas Kiba yang masih asyik memandikan si anjing.

"Ok!" Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar rumah dengan membawa keranjang yang berisi beberapa jahitan kain di dalamnya. Sore ini ia hendak mengantar pesanan kain ke sebuah toko di pasar. Ini hanya kerja sampingannya setelah pekerjaan utamanya di sawah berakhir. Yah setidaknya itu bisa menutupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Perjalanan dari rumah kecilnya ke pasar tak memakan waktu lama. Hanya sekian menit.

Seperti biasa ia akan menyapa para pedagang di pasar yang ia kenal. Sebenarnya ia sering tergoda untuk membeli beberapa barang yang menurutnya bagus, hanya saja ia masih sadar akan hidupnya yang miskin. Ia tak mungkin begitu saja membelanjakan uang yang ia dapat untuk membeli barang yang menarik baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhan makannya sehari-hari? Tak mungkin juga ia selalu makan di tempat sang sahabat, ia juga punya harga diri.

"Bibi, ini kain yang bibi pesan," Naruto meletakkan keranjang tepat di depan wanita tua berbadan sedikit gempal.

"Terima kasih Naru," bibi itu mengambil keranjang di hadapannya, merogoh saku bajunya mencari beberapa koin sebagai bayaran.

"Nah ini upah untukmu, seminggu lagi bawakan bibi kain yang sama ya naru," si bibi menyerahkan lima keeping koin logam ke tangan Naruto.

"Siap bi!" Naruto yang menerima upah sangat senang. Ia memeluk tubuh gempal sang bibi. Si bibi hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah laku Naruto. Ia sedikit gemas dengannya.

"Hati-hati nak!" seru si bibi bertubuh gempal kepada Naruto yang sudah menjauh dari tokonya. Berlari kecil menembus kerumunan orang di pasar.

Diantara kerumunan itu, Sasuke yang kabur dari acara di istana tengah berjalan santai diantara orang-orang yang sibuk tawar-menawar di pasar. Itachi? Ia juga berada di sana, namun ia nampak sangat menikmati petualangan 'sehari menjelajah pasar' bersama Sasuke. Ia menyinggahi beberapa toko yang ada di pasar itu, mulai dari toko buah, pakaian, kedai, bahkan kali ini ia singgah di sebuah toko yang menjual alat-alat para petani.

Tepat ketika Sasuke hendak melangkah menuju jalan keluar, ia didahului oleh seorang pemuda yang berlari kecil di sebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang ia lihat di kereta. Namun, ia tak menyadari kehadiran si pemuda yang adalah Naruto itu. Mereka berpapasan. Naruto ke arah kanan sedangkan Sasuke ke arah kiri—menyeret itachi agar segera pergi kembali ke kerajaan mereka.

Yah, mungkin belum saatnya mereka bertemu.

**~PoP~**

"Bagaimana?" ujar Orochimaru kepada seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam.

"Sebentar lagi tuan, kami akan menangkap yang mulia puteri," ujar si lelaki itu. Tak terlihat jelas, hanya balutan pakaian hitam serta sebuah pedang di punggung si lelaki. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan sedikit itupun tak begitu membantu.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja dengan rapi," Orochimaru mengambil sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru tua dari dalam saku lengan kimononya. Ia melempar kantung itu kearah si lelaki.

"Itu bayaran kalian, sisanya, setelah aku mendapat apa yang aku inginkan," jelas Orochimaru. Ia menyeringai licik menatap si lelaki.

"Baik, kami mengerti," si lelaki menghilang setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Meninggalkan Orochimaru dalam ruangan gelap dan sempit itu sendirian.

**~PoP~**

"Sai kau sudah siap?" Naruko yang telah naik ke atas punggung kuda menatap ke arah Sai. Pakaian berenda-renda serta berjumpai-jumpai hingga menyentuh lantai ia tanggalkan. Kini ia hanya memakai celana putih serta rompi. Namun, kesan seorang bangsawan masih melekat di dirinya.

"Saya siap tuan puteri," Sai yang telah naik ke punggung kuda pun mengangguk. Memberikan signal kepada Naruko.

"Baik, ayo pergi!" komando Naruko. Ia pun menendang pelan kuda tunggangannya agar mulai bergerak, diikuti oleh Sai di belakangnya.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah ke sebuah hutan di pinggiran kota. Naruko ingin menemui seseorang disana—ahh, lebih tepatnya memergoki seseorang.

Resiko memang namun demi menguak kelicikan orang itu ia harus rela mengambil resiko apapun itu.

Sai yang selalu berada di sisi sang puteri tahu apa yang tengah melanda gadis cantik itu.

'_Saya akan setia bersama anda tuan puteri,'_ batinnya.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di depan hutan yang akan mereka masuki. Kota sudah nampak jauh. Cahaya-cahaya kecil dari lampu penerangan nampak indah jika dilihat dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ayo kita masuk Sai," bisiknya pelan.

"Hati-hati tuan puteri," Sai membalas dengan bisikan yang lebih pelan. Naruko mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengarahkan tali kekang kudanya berbelok memasuki hutan, begitupun dengan Sai.

Sayangnya mereka tak tahu jika di dalam hutan itu mereka tengah di jebak. Di tiap pohon disana, sudah ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam siap menyergap mereka.

"Tunggu tuan puteri!" Sai tiba-tiba menghentikkan laju pelan kudanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Firasat buruk serta seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Naruko yang heran ke arah Sai.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita tuan puteri," bisiknya sangat kecil. Naruko nampak terkejut.

'Mungkinkah mereka sudah ketahuan?' pikirnya.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, berbaliklah puteri, kemudian lajukan kudamu dengan kecepatan maksimal, aku akan berusaha menghalangi mereka," usul Sai. Naruko nampak tak setuju. Ia menggeleng menolak ide dari pelayan setianya itu.

"Puteri! Kali ini dengarkan saya, puteri harus secepatnya lari dari sini, saya akan berusaha menghambat mereka sejenak," Naruko hendak protes. Namun, bibirnya di bungkam oleh tangan putih milik Sai. Ada setitik bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tenang tuan puteri, hamba akan menyusul anda setelah saya membereskan mereka," bujuk Sai yang mengerti akan ketakutan Naruko.

Naruko yang mendengar kalimat itu berhenti memberontak, ia diam.

"Sekarang bersiaplah puteri, hitungan satu," Naruko memposisikan tubuhnya dengan baik. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tali kekang kuda tunggangannya.

"Dua…" tinggal satu hitungan lagi.

"TIGA! SEKARANG PUTRI!" teraik lantang Sai. Naruko menghentakkan kakinya keras, kuda tunggangannya pun berlari dengan kencang menembus hutan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, orang-orang berbaju hitam yang telah menunggu sejak tadi mulai memperlihatkan diri mereka. Tujuh orang diantara mereka menghadapi Sai, sedangkan dua orang lagi mengejar Naruko.

Sai nampak kewalahan menghadapi orang-orang berpakain hitam itu. peluh dengan deras menetes di pelipis hingga tubuhnya. Luka gores aKibat pedang tajam itu mengalirkan darah segar di pipinya yang putih. Perlawanan tanpa senjata.

"Siapa kalian?!" Sai nampak kesal dengan orang-orang dihadapannya saat ini. hanya dua orang yang berahsil ia tumbangkan. Sisanya masih lima orang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar lelaki nomor tiga dari kiri.

"Akan jadi urusanku jika kalian membahayakan yang mulia putri!" Sai masih menatap sengit ke arah orang itu.

"Hei, cepat habisi pemuda itu! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" ujar orang kelima. Ia kemudian maju menyerang Sai dengan membabi buta, diikuti dengan empat orang lainnya. Alhasil, Sai terpojok.

"Brengsek kalian!" teriak Sai. Ia menendang ke segala arah, dan tendangannya tepat mengenai alat vital dari orang keempat. Oke, kali ini satu lagi tumbang.

Berpikir usaha sia-sia jika melawan empat orang itu, ia berlari menjauhi mereka. Bergegas mencari bantuan. Namun, ia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, hingga kakinya tergelincir dan jatuh ke sebuah jurang.

"Cih! Dia jatuh!" umpat orang ke tiga.

"Biarkan saja! Itu bukan urusan kita, yang penting kita mendapatkan sang putri!" ujar orang kelima. Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Pu—tri…" lirihnya pelan. Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia mendengar suara Naruko yang berterika memanggil namanya. Namun, apa daya jurang itu menjadi penghalang, belum lagi luka yang ia alami di tubuhnya.

Malam itu di tengah hutan, sang putri berhasil di culik sedangkan si pelayan, ia jatuh ke dasar jurang. Tanpa ada yang tahu.

**~PoP~**

"Itachi, dimana adikmu?" Itachi yang tengah asyik menyesap tehnya sedikit terkejut dengan suara lembut sang ibu.

"Mungkin di kamarnya kaasan,"si wanita paruh baya menggeleng.

"Tadi kaasan sudah ke kamar adikmu, tapi ia tak ada disana," Itachi pun nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, akan kutemukan dia kaasan," Itachi bangun dan melangkah mencari sang adik.

"Dasar, anak itu," si wanita paruh baya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingakh anak-anak mereka.

.

"Ada apa kaasan?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah sang ibu sambil menyeret Itachi.

Sang ibu mengernyit memandang kebelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut memandang ke arah belakangnya,"Oh, biarkan saja kaasan," ujarnya cuek.

Hei, hei, hei, Itu masih kakakmu lho Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak memperdulikan err kondisinya yang mengenaskan itu?

"Jadi?" Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu.

Sang ibu masih memandang miris ke arah Itachi,"Sudahlah kaasan, biarkan saja," Sasuke masih cuek. Padahal yang menyebabkan Itachi seperti itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aa-h, baiklah," masih sedikit sangsi, tapi biarlah namanya juga anak muda—pikir sang ibu.

"Kaasan ucapkan selamat padamu sayang, kau terpilih sebagai calon pendamping dari putri kerajaan konoha," sang ibu tersenyum lebar.

'Apa?!' batinya kaget. 'Tunggu dulu bukankah aku seharusnya tak diikut sertakan? Lalau kenapa aku yang terpilih?!' pikirnya bingung.

"Hn," hanya itu yang ia katakan. Sontak senyuman sang ibu langsung menghilang.

"Apa kau tak senang nak?" tanya sang ibu penasaran.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Haa~ mulai lagi kata pamungkasmu kau keluarkan," gumam sang ibu.

'Bagaimana bisa?' pikirnya masih bingung.

**~PoP~**

"….an…tuan?.. tuan?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi putih pucat milik Sai.

Sai yang merasa getaran keras di pipinya perlahan membuka mata, secercah cahaya memasuki retina matanya, membuatnya silau.

"Akhirnya anda sadar tuang!" pekik Naruto senang. Pagi ini ketika ia hendak menuju sawah, di kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu. Di hampirinya sesuatu itu hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu. Dan alangkah betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah bersandar pada batang pohon besar. Ia sempat memekik ngeri melihat parahnya kondisi si pemuda putih pucat itu.

Iapun membawa si pemuda menuju pondok yang berada di tengah sawah. Membersihkan luka si pemuda dengan kain seadanya. Menumbuk tumbuhan obat yang bisa menutupi ataupun menghentikan darah pada lukanya. Dan untunglah si pemuda masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Di—mana saya?" ujar Sai sangat lirih. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit jika digerakkan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku menemukanmu dengan luka yang cukup parah tuan," suara yang terkesan lembut itu menyapa telinganya. Di palingkannya kepalas bersurai hitam klimisnya kearah suara itu. dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat itu.

"TUAN PUTRI!" serunya. Naruto yang tiba-tiba di teriyaki seperti itu sangat bingung. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat orang lain selain dirinya.

"Ee—eh? Yang kau maksud aku?" tanyanya bingung.

Sai seolah-olah tersadar dari halusinasinya. Bagaimana mungkin sang putri ada dihadapannya saat ini jika ia telah dibawa pergi entah kemana oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu?

Tapi ini sungguh aneh, orang dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan sang putri. Hanya saja, jika ia lebih dirawat dan di berikan tambahan rambut pada surainya yang pendek. Tring! Jadilah ia sang putri.

"Kau siapa?" kali ini Sai sudah bisa mengontrol keadaannya.

"Aku hanya seoarang petani, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang terlalu err lebar.

"Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau mirip tuan putri?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku mirip tuan putri? Kata orang-orang tuan putri itu kan sangat cantik dan anggun? Sedangkan aku hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang bekerja sebagai petani dan pengantar kain," terdengar sedikit sedih.

'Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mirip sekali dengan tuan putri?' batin Sai masih penasaran.

Menghiraukan lukanya, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu, Naruto," Naruto yang bingung jadi semakin bingung. Ia hanya menatap canggung ke arah Sai.

Next Chapter 3

"Omae no Konyakusha"

Di tunggu reviewnya yak~ makin banyak review makin cepet updatenya nih~ ayo ayo~ hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4: omae no konyakusha

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 3 **

"**Omae no Konyakusha"**

**.**

"Tidak.. tidak… tidak…." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat.

"Aku mohon, saat ini kondisi istana pasti sedang panik, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku saat ini," Sai masih bersusah payah merayu Naruto untuk mengikuti rencananya. Walaupun luka yang ia dapat masih sangat basah dan juga sakit tentunya. Rencana dalam otaknya begitu saja terlintas ketika melihat Naruto.

Ini ia lakukan demi kerajaan. Dan sang putri.

"Tetap saja tidak. Membayangkannya saja aku tak berani. Menjadi pengganti sang putri kau bilang? Ya, ampun, itu sangat-sangat beresiko!" terlihat urat-urat biru di lehernya bergerak tak beraturan. Frustasi. Ia bergerak mondar-mandir. Membuat mata hitam sai terus mengikuti langkah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu," Naruto melotot memandang sai.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau ajukanb ide bodoh itu t.u.a.n?" kini ia berkacak pinggang memandang sebal kearah sai.

Sai menatap Naruto sebentar, "Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya saat ini," gumamnya lirih. Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sedih itu sedikit melunak.

"Jujur, aku saja tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan ide gila itu," ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping sai.

Mereka menatap ke langit biru diatasnya. Menghela nafas bersamaan. Banyak hal yang kini menghantui pikiran mereka berdua.

"Hei, bukan maksudku tak mau membantumu tuan," perkataannya membuat sai menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hanya saja, aku tak mau mengambil resiko yang err sangat berat," Naruto menatap sai.

"Maafkan aku," sai berujar dengan lemah. Harapannya hilang saat itu juga.

"Ini salahku, seandainya aku mencegah sang putri untuk pergi ke hutan itu, seandainya aku lebih kuat lagi, mungkin… hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi," sai menunduk menyesal. Naruto semakin tak bisa melihat keadaan pemuda yang telah ia tolong itu.

'Tidak! Jangan bodoh naru! Kau tahu sendiri apa resiko yang akan kau hadapi nanti kan?!' teriak batinnya menolak.

"Tapi ia terlihat begitu menderita," gumamnya kecil sambil memandang ke arah sai.

"Eh?" sai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Seperti mendengar jika Naruto yang memanggil ke arahnya.

"A—a, bukan apa-apa," ujar Naruto bingung.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," sai menyeret tubuhnya yang masih di penuhi luka dengan paksa.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Tuan?!" seru Naruto terkejut melihat sai yang tiba-tiba menyeret tubuhya untuk turun dari pondok kecil di tengah sawah itu.

"Aku harus menemukan sang putri," ujarnya meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

"Lukamu masih basah tuan! Istirahatlah dulu, kita cari bersama nanti," Naruto langsung berusaha kembali membaringkan tubuh sai ke tempatnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi," sai masih bersikeras menggerakkan badannya.

"Tapi tuan luka di tubuhmu masih belum sembuh, bagaimana kau akan menolong sang putri?!" Naruto mulai emosi kembali melihat tingkah laku sai yang keras kepala.

"Walaupun aku harus mati, yang pasti putri tetap harus ku selamatkan!" terlihat Naruto mulai menjambaki surai pirang kusamnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menyamar sebagai putri!" jeritnya kalap. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal setelah mengucapkan kalikamt itu dengan cepat dan keras. Sai langsung memberikan senyum sejuta wattnya. 'Aku menang' batinnya dalam hati senang.

"Benarkah?" sai memastikan ucapan yang ia dengar dari Naruto.

"U—um, kurasa tak ada salahnya menolong orang," kali ini Naruto berkata lesu, nampaknya mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

'Astaga…' batinnya ngeri.

'Semoga aku selamat, oh Tuhan!' batinnya berteriak lantang.

**~PoP~**

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa putriku menghilang?!" sang ratu nampak sangat cemas saat ini. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang membentuk beberapa kerutan di sekitar dahi.

"Ya, yang mulia, yang mulia putri telah kabur dari istana bersama sang pelayan setianya," Orochimaru nampak senang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

'Kali ini langkahku menjadi raja akan semakin dekat! Ha ha ha~' batinnya bahagia.

"Astaga! Putriku.. bagaimana bisa?" sang ratu jatuh terduduk di atas singgasana miliknya. Kepala bermahkotakan berlian itu ia pijat. Pusing menyerang dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Hamba sudah mengerahkan pasukan untuk menemukan sang putri yang mulia ratu," sang ratu memandang penuh harap ke arah Orochimaru.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar?" sang ratu sangat penasaran.

"Masih belum yang mulia," Orochimaru menampakkan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Oh, putriku…" sang ratu menangis.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu hamba sampaikan yang mulia," sang ratu menatap dengan wajah bertanya ke arah Orochimaru.

"Dua hari lagi, pangeran Uchiha Sasuke akan berkunjung ke istana dengan tujuan menemui sang putri yang mulia," sang ratu pun terkejut. Satu lagi masalah yang datang.

"Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hamba juga kurang mengerti yang mulia," sang ratu makin menekan pelipisnya keras. Pusing yang menyerang semakin bertambah.

"Aku minta kau segera menemukan putriku, penasehat. Dan untuk pangeran Sasuke, tolong siapkan saja acara jamuan untuknya,"

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis,"Baiklah yang mulia, akan hamba laksanakan."

"Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri," sang ratu mengibaskan tangan kananya tanda untuk menyuruh Orochimaru pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hamba undur diri yang mulia," Orochimaru membungkukkan sedikit tubuhny untuk memberi salam hormat pada sang ratu.

Sang ratu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasannya.

Orochimaru pun segera meninggalkan ruangan besar dan megah itu.

"Putriku.. dimana kamu nak," desah sang ratu khawatir dan lelah.

**~PoP~**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu otouto?" Itachi melangkah mengitari Sasuke yang masih asyik berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Hn," Sasuke tak menghiraukan Itachi. Masih asyik membaca isi buku tebal di tangannya.

"Ayolah otoutoku yang manis~" saat itu juga sebuah buku tebal melayang ke dahi Itachi. Mungkin ada sedikit benjolan yang mulai bertengger disana.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh!" Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terkapar di lantai dengan sebuah benjolan di dahi.

"Ughhh~ kau sungguh kejam Sasuke," ujar Itachi kecil.

**BRAK**

Suara pintu tertutup.

'Seandainya Itachi bukan kakakku sudah ku panggang sampai habis!' batin Sasuke kesal dengan sikap Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke yang merasa di panggil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara.

"Otousan," ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan menghormat ke arah pria tua paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kaasan mencarimu," singkat padat dan datar. Khas uchiha. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan melangkah melewati sang ayah.

"Otousan!" teriak Itachi yang tak uchiha sama sekali. Ia sedikit berlari kecil menuju sang ayah.

Sang ayah hanya mengangkat sedikit alisnya melihat tingkah absurb anak pertamanya itu.

"Tousan lihat otouto?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke belakang sang ayah, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Dipannggil kaasan," ujar sang ayah singkat. Mendengar itu Itachi mengucapkan, "arigatou, tousan!" kemudian berlari menuju ke arah yang di lewati sang adik.

'Anakku itu,' batin sang ayah heran.

.

"Kaasan," Sasuke melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang sedang menyulam.

"Ara~ Sasuke," sang ibu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatan menyulamnya.

"Ada apa kaasan?" Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat tempat duduk sang ibu.

"Kaasan!" sebuah panggilan menghentikan sejenak pembicaraan yang hampir dimulai antara Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Che!" dengus kesal Sasuke.

"Itachi? Ada apa nak?" sang ibu nampak heran melihat Itachi datang tiba-tiba. Yang ia minta sang suami panggilkan hanya Sasuke, tapi Itachi?

"Tak ada apa-apa kaasan, he~" Itachi dengan seenaknya mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan glarenya ke arah Itachi, "Ck,"

"Itachi, jangan ganggu adikmu," sang ibu nampak bahagia melihat dua buah hatinya itu.

"Aku tak mengganggu kaasan, hanya ingin dekat dengan adikku yang man—" Sasuke sudah siap akan melempar sebuah kursi ke arah Itachi, hanya saja lebih dulu di hentikan oleh sang ibu.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilkiu dengan itu, aku tak akan segan-segan," glarenya semakin tajam mengarah ke Itachi.

"Sudah, sudah. Itachi, jangan ganggu adikmu," Itachi hanya memberikan senyum mesem-mesem ke arah Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Nee, Suke," Sasuke yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala ke arah sang ibu.

"Besok kau akan ke kerajaan konoha, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan kebutuhanmu nak?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ajaklah Itachi juga," pernyataan sang ibu membuat Sasuke memandang kesal ke arah Itachi.

"Tentu saja kaasan, aku pasti akan menjaga otouto," ucapnya percaya diri.

"Hn,' dengusnya kesal.

"Baiklah, semoga perjalananmu besok menyenangkan ya Suke, Tachi," sang ibu berdiri mengelus pucuk kepala kedua anaknya.

"Ya kaasan," ujar mereka berdua.

**~PoP~**

"A—apa aku terlihat aneh?" sai menatap Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah. Itu membuat Naruto merasa gugup—sangat.

"Sempurna," sai berdecak kagum kearah karya seninya—Naruto.

"Umm, aku merasa sedikit risih dengan ini," tunjuknya ke arah rambut palsu panjang yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja," Sai yang masih sulit berjalan akibat kakinya yang terkilir melangkah perlahan ke arah Naruto. Ia membenahi sedikit pita di gaun yang sedikit melenceng dari tempatnya.

Ok kita cek.

Saat ini penampilan Naruto berubah 90 derajat. Wajah manisnya kini telah terbingkai dengan sedikit make up minimalist. Bibir merahnya sedikit di poles dengan gincu. Surai pirang pendeknya terganti menjadi surai pirang panjang yang bersinar. Tubuhnya yang biasanya kotor kini berubah menjadi sedikit lebih terawatt. Warna tan gelapnya sedikit berkurang. Tubuhnya yang kecil sangat pas di balut dengan gaun berwarna oranye, dengan renda di bawah gaun serta pita besar di bagian belakangnya. Sepatu senada menghias kaki mungilnya. Sebuah, sarung tangan putih melekat dengan manis di tangannya. Tak hanya itu sebuah kalung berbentuk ketupat bertengger manis di lehernya.

"Kau yakin sai?" tanyanya masih tak begitu nyaman dengan penampilan barunya.

"Ini sangat sempurna Naru," sai menepuk pelan pundak kecil Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," Naruto memutar sedikit tubuhnya yang sangat pas di balut dengan gaun orange itu.

"Ok, sebaiknya kita ke istana sekarang," sai langsung mengarahkan Naruto menuju pintu, walaupun kakinya masih berjalan dengan pincang.

"Semoga aku bisa selamat Tuhan," gumamnya sambil berdoa kepada yang diatas. Dengan rasa bimbang serta tuntutan, ia bergerak perlahan mengikuti sai.

Di hadapannya kini sudah ada kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka ke istana. Pintu samping kereta terbuka, sai segera menyuruh Naruto masuk ke dalam. Naruto hanya mampu mengikutinya dengan berat hati. Setelah ia masuk pintu keretapun tertutup. Kemudian kereta berwarna coklat itupun perlahan meninggalkan sebuah penginapan di tengah kota yang sengaja sai sewa untuk mempersiapkan Naruto.

**~PoP~**

Sasuke nampak memandang heran dengan tingkah sang ratu.

"Jadi, dimana putri yang mulia?" Itachi menanyakan pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Sasuke. Tingkah sang ratu semakin gusar. Ia melirik ke segala arah.

Ada yang tak beres. Pikir duo uchiha itu.

"Di—dia, umm…" sang ratu makin gelisah.

"Sang putri menghilang yang mulia pangeran," Orochimaru berujar dengan tenang. Duo uchiha itu menatap ke arah Orochimaru. Sedangkan sang ratu shock akan perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh Orochimaru.

"Penasehat!" seru sang ratu terlihat marah.

"Ada baiknya hal ini tak kita tutupi yang mulia," Orochimaru masih berujar dengan tenang. Sang ratu yang marah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bisakah jelaskan pada kami?" Itachi menatap kearah sang ratu dan Orochimaru bergiliran.

Sang ratu menatap kedua pangeran dengan rasa bersalah,"Maafkan kami pangeran," ujarnya lemah.

"Putri menghilang dari kerajaan bersama sang pelayan setianya dua hari yang lalu pangeran," jelas Orochimaru.

"Sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa kami temukan," tambahnya lagi.

"Kabur?" ujaran itu membuat mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditatap oleh ke tiga pasang mata hanya tetap diam.

"Kami menyesal," sang ratu berujar pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku yang dipilih?" Sasuke masih bingung dengan alasan kenapa bisa ia yang dipilih sebagai pendamping sang putri.

Kedua pasang mata menatap satu sama lain.

"Putri kami merasa tertarik dengan pangeran, pasalnya hanya pangeran saja yang tak hadir di saat sang putri memilih sedangkan nama pangeran tertera pada saat sebelum pemilihan dilaksanakan," jelas Orochimaru yang sepenuhnya tak benar.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia tak mudah di tipu, ia tahu sebagian apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria penasehat.

Itachi menatap Sasuke. Ia pun mengetahui jika ucapan Orochimaru hanya sebagian saja yang benar, sebagian lagi hanya sebuah tipu muslihat.

"Pangeran, apa pangeran akan memutus pertunangan ini?" pertanyaan sang ratu mengalihkan pemikiran duo uchiha itu sejenak.

"Tidak," Sasuke beruja cepat dan singkat. Sang ratu nampak sedikit lega.

Namun tidak dengan Orochimaru yang kini merenggut kesal akan ucapan Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ini akan menarik,' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

'Kurang ajar!' batin Orochimaru kesal.

**~PoP~**

"Sai, apakah masih lama?" Naruto nampak semakin gelisah.

"Sebentar lagi," sai yang duduk di depan Naruto menjawab sambil memandang ke arahnya.

Ditatap dengan intens seperti itu membuat ia grogi.

"Umm, bisakah kau berhenti memandangku seperti itu sai?" semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Aku masih tak menyangka, kau sangat mirip dengan putri," Naruto hanya diam meresapi perkataan sai.

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya anak yatim piatu, yang ku tahu aku tak punya orang tua bahkan saudara," ujarnya sedih.

"Oh, maafkan aku," sai nampak menyesal.

**DREG, DUG**

Kereta berhenti.

"Kita turun sekarang," sai membuka pintu samping itu pelan. Kemudian turun perlahan. Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Sai, aku masih tak yakin," Naruto berujar takut. Sai menatap dalam ke arah Naruto.

"Ini demi kebaikan negeri ini Naru, aku yakin kau bisa," sai memberi semangat kepada Naruto. Tangan gemetar Naruto ia genggam dengan erat.

"Ayo!" ditariknya perlahan tangan bersarung putih itu.

Naruto masih sedikit bimbang namun ia berusaha membantu semampunya saja saat ini. Demi kerajaan. Demi semua orang.

Mereka melangkah memasuki kawasan istana tanpa ragu. Cepat dan langkah yang lebar.

.

"Otouto," panggil Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap ke arah Itachi mengerti maksud dari tatapan mata itu.

"Pangeran bagaimana kalau pangeran pikirkan lagi?" kali ini Orochimaru berbicara.

Kedua uchiha itu saling tatap. Ketika Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan perkataannya sebuah suara yang cukup keras mengagetkan mereka.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Keempat pasang mata menatap terkejut kearah pintu.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba, yang mulia," Sai berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu. Menghalangi sesosok tubuh di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru tak suka dari Orochimaru.

"Hamba mengantarkan yang mulia putri, yang mulia," perkataannya sontak membuat keempat pasang mata terdiam. Terutama Orochimaru, ia nampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan sai.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumannya sangat kecil, terdengar gusar. Namun, Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya mampu mendengar gumaman itu, dahinya mengernyit.

'Ada yang tak beres dengan pria ini,' ujarnya memandang dengan cermat ke arah Orochimaru.

"Yang mulia putri, silahkan," sai kemudian menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Memperlihatkan Naruto dengan balutan gaun orange.

Sang ratu terbelalak,"Pu—putri?" walaupun terkejut namun rasa bahagia menjalari perasaannya.

"I—ibunda," Naruto terdengar sedikit kikuk.

Sang ratu segera menghampiri Naruto—sang putri palsu, memeluk tubuh kecilnya sambil menangis.

"Kemana saja kau sayang? Ibu mencemaskanmu," sang ratu mengelus sayang surai pirang panjang—palsu—Naruto.

"Maafkan aku ibunda, aku mengalami sesuatu ketika aku di hutan," jelasnya singkat. Jawaban ini telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja sai yang memberikan informasi dengan detail ke pada Naruto, serta ia mendidik Naruto dengan aturan istana. Sungguh singkat memang, namun karena waktu yang tak banyak, itu menjadi resiko besar mereka. Namun, untunglah, Naruto sepertinya bisa mengontrol sedikit keadaan dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi putriku?" sang ratu nampak cemas.

"Kami di serang oleh sekawanan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mulia, ketika kami hendak kembali dari berburu di hutan, orang-orang itu menyerang kami, namun kami berhasil menghindari mereka, kami bersembunyi di sebuah gua untuk menghindar dari kejaran serta serangan mereka yang mulia," Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar, tak lupa ia menatap sengit ke arah Orochimaru—sang dalang di balik penyerangan putri.

"Putriku…" sang ratu menangis, ia kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Ada rasa hangat yang Naruto rasakan ketika ia memeluk tubuh sang ratu. Rasa hangat seorang ibu.

"Tenaglah ibunda, aku baik-baik saja," Naruto mengusap pelan punggung sang ratu.

"Baiklah, sayang sebaiknya kau istirahat," sang ratu masih mengelus surai pirang panjang—palsu itu.

"Sai, bawa putri beristirahat," sai langsung membungkuk mengerti. Ia menuntun Naruto ke luar ruangan.

"Ah, maafkan aku pangeran," sang ratu berbalik dan menatap ke arah duo uchiha itu.

"Tak apa yang mulia, syukurlah putri selamat," ucap Itachi. Sasuke masih memandang ke arah Naruto yang di tuntun oleh sai, matanya tak lepas dari sosok memukau itu. Itachi yang sempat menatap sekilas ke arah Sasuke tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia akan punya bahan baru untuk menjahili sang adik manisnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahatlah di istana ini pangeran, aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk kalian," sang ratu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas singgasananya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian yang mulia," ujar Itachi sopan. Ia sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan manic hitamnya ke arah pintu, walaupun sosok bergaun orange itu telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Penasehat, siapkan acara penyambutan kembali putriku serta kedua pangeran uchiha," titah sang ratu.

"Baik yang mulia," Orochimaru menunduk memberi hormat. Wajahnya masih kesal dengan kejadian baru saja terjadi.

'Bagaimana bisa ia lolos?' batinnya kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**~PoP~**

"Hoaaah! Tadi hampir saja!" Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk. Ia mendesah lega.

"Ku ucapkan terima kasih naru, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik," sai membuka lemari besar dalam kamar itu, mencari beberapa stel gaun untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Naruto mendekat ke arah sai, tepat berada di belakang pemuda penuh senyum itu.

"Stelan gaun santai untukmu," Naruto menatap sai kaku.

"Bisakah aku mengenakan pakaian selain gaun?" Naruto menatap penuh harap ke arah sai. Ia nampak gerah mengenakan gaun berenda itu.

"Hanya untuk berjaga, sebaiknya jangan, bertahanlah naru," sai memberikan sebuah gaun yang lebih santai daripada gaun yang sedang di pakainya saat ini. Gaun berwarna putih dengan beberapa sulaman di sekitar pinggang. Model gaun yang jatuh dengan lembut, tak menggembung seperti payung.

"Tapi gaun ini membuat tubuhku gatal sai," Naruto merenggut lucu. Sai hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menuntun Naruto menuju ruang ganti.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa naru," ujarnya menambahkan.

"Coba kau yang pakai," sungut Naruto kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sai.

"Tentunya tak akan cocok jika aku yang pakai bukan?" sai masih terkikik melihat kekesalan Naruto yang baginya lucu itu.

"Alasan!" sungutnya makin kesal. Namun, ia tetap mengganti gaun bergembungnya dengan gaun yang diberikan oleh sai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sai ketika Naruto telah memakai gaun yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Yah, lumayan, setidaknya ini tak membuatku segatal tadi," Naruto memainkan bagian pinggir gaun putih itu, menaikkan serta menurunkannya.

"Baguslah," sai bangkit kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Naruto menatap sai bingung. Tanpa mengucapkan sai tau apa yang ingin Naruto katakan.

"Ikuti aku," ia mengarahkan Naruto agar mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hn," Sasuke berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar sang putri.

"Yang mulia pangeran," sai menunduk sedikit memberi salam hormat kepada Sasuke.

"Psst, sai siapa dia?" Naruto membisik ke telinga sai. Merasa penasaran dengan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"Dia tunangan yang mulia putri," balas sai masih memasang wajah senyumnya.

"A—apa?!" pekiknya tertahan. Arah matanya ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengarah penuh tuntutan penjelasan ke arah sai.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku sai!" bisiknya kesal.

Sasuke yang melihat 'kedekatan' antara sang putri dan sang pelayan merasa kesal. Tatapan matanya dengan tajam mengarah ke sang pelayan. Sepertinya ia tak suka jika sang pelayang berada sedekat itu dengan calon istrinya kelak.

"HN!," suara baritone itu makin keras terdengar.

"U—um, ada yang bisa saya bantu pangeran?" dengan kikuk Naruto bertanya.

"Hn," Naruto nampak bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Ia melirik ke arah sai. Sai hanya memasang wajah senyumnya.

"Pangeran?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat masih sama.

Kesal.

'Apa-apaan makhluk pantat ayam ini?!' batinnya kesal. Perempatan berwarna merah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia pangeran yang terhormat! Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda ucapkan. Jadi bisakah anda menggunakan kata-kata yang bisa saya mengerti?!" nada kekesalan jelas sekali terdenngar keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hn,"

CTIK

Urat kesabaran Naruto putus.

"TEME! AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGERTI BAHASA ALIENMU ITU!" seru Naruto kesal. Hal ini membuat sai juga Sasuke terkejut.

"Naru, jaga sikapmu!" bisik sai ketika kesadarannya kembali.

Naruto yang awalnya bingung akhirnya mengerti, baru saja ia melakukan hal yang tak pantas sebagai putri.

"Ups!" ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia perlahan mendekat ke arah sang putri. Glare yang ia arahkan kepada sai masih ia perlihatkan.

Sai yang merasa bahwa tatapan itu berbahaya, segera menjauh dari sang putri.

Naruto mengernyit. Memberikan isyarat ke arah sai, 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

"Apa yang sedang kalian katakan, dobe?" Naruto cukup kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke kini berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"E—eh?!" ia memekik pelan, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa," Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Hn?" Sasuke memastikan. Naruto masih bergerak gelisah. Ia tak suka hawa keberadaan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"U—um, iya, ee—to, bisakah kau mundur sedikit?" Naruto semakin gelisah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia merasa senang mempermainkan sang putri di hadapannya ini.

"Mundurlah sedikit, ini terlalu dekat," Naruto mulai tak tahan dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa eoh?" Sasuke bukannya mundur namun malah melangkah semakin dekat. Naruto kini terjepit diantara tembok dan Sasuke.

"Ck, berhenti bercanda tuan, menjauhlah sedikit, ini terlalu dekat!" Naruto semakin tak sabar di buatnya. Dan Sasuke semakin senang.

Namun…

"Otouto?!" panggilan itu membuat seringai di wajahnya luntur seketika.

'Itachi brengsek!' umpatnya kesal.

"Lain kali akan kulakukan hal lebih dari ini dobe," ia membisikkan kata itu di telingan Naruto. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan tampang cengonya.

"What the hell! Apa itu?!" serunya kesal.

Oh, man, dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu Naruto?

**~PoP~**

"Sial! Sang putri kabur!" salah seorang berpakaian hitam mengumpat.

"Tuan pasti akan memarahi kita!" seru salah seorang lagi.

"Cepat cari dan temukan dia. Aku yakin putri itu pasti tak jauh dari sini!" suruh sang komandan dari pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Ck! Sialan!" umpatnya sambil menendang tembok di hadapannya dengan sepatunya.

Next Chapter 4

"Uragiri mono"

Ok, minna, sedikit info, mengenai fic ini ku terinspirasi dari film Barbie, pertamanya ku lupa judul filmnya apa, soalnya itu film ku tonton pas jaman smp klo ga salah, tapi thanks buat readers yang udah ngingetin ku tentang judul filmnya, hehehe… yah inti ceritanya memang sama, tapi readers bakalan nemuin banyak perbedaan dari chap awal maupun sampai chap akhir nanti. So, nikmati saja yak~

Makasi banyak buat yang udah review hehehe, btw reviewnya ku balas lewat pm aja yah..

Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat ku update~ fufufufufufu~

Selamat malam


	5. Chapter 5: uragiri mono

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 4**

"**Uragiri Mono"**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" Orochimaru nampak murka. Ia melirik tajak ke arah lima pria berpakaian hitam di hadapannya.

"….." pria-pria itu menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"TEMUKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" para pria itu ketakutan. Orochimaru mengitari mereka perlahan sambil memanggul sang ular tercinta, Manda.

"BAIK TUAN!" koor mereka bersamaan, geli sekaligus takut dengan si ular besar yang bersama Orochimaru. Mereka langsung menghilang dengan cepat di balik pintu kayu yang tertempeli lumut.

"Lincah juga bocah itu," Orochimaru menyeringai. Ia mengendus ke arah si ular kesayangan. Menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke arah sisik si ular. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Seringaian jahat.

"Hm…mm..ha.. ha.. HA..HA… HAA!" suara tertawa yang keras. Hingga membuat para burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon terbang dari tempatnya—terkejut.

**~PoP~**

"Haaahh… hah… haaahh…." Naruko berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menjauh dari tempat kecil yang telah mengurungnya selama beberapa hari ini. Ada luka gores yang terdapat di tangannya. Namun, luka itu tak ia perdulikan, ia hanya lari, lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

'Sudah kuduga ini rencana licikmu ular!' batinnya mengumpat. Ya, kini terbukti semua yang ia rasakan tentang penasehat istananya itu tak beres. Kejanggalan akan sifat serta kelakuan si penasehat membuat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada yang diinginkan oleh si penasehat darinya. Apa itu? ia masih belum tahu. Yang pasti sekarang ia harus pergi ke istana! Menemui yang mulia ratu dan menceritakan penculikan atas dirinya oleh Orochimaru!

"Sial!" ia mengumpat. Matanya mulai tak fokus. Kakinya serasa putus. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamnya kecil. Di depan sana ia melihat sebuah desa kecil. Ia harus menuju ke desa itu. Paling tidak disana ia bisa meminta bantuan.

Paling tidak seperti itu, namun beberapa pijakan lagi kakinya tersandung kayu kecil. Ia jatuh berguling dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan saat itu kesadarannya pun semakin menghilang, di gantikan dengan pandangan gelap yang menyelimuti.

**~PoP~**

"Sai!" Naruto berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sai. Sai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya pergi sebentar, ada yang ingin kupastikan naru," tatapannya entah mengapa berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tapi bagaimana aku harus menghadapai mereka?" 'mereka' yang ia maksud adalah duo uchiha yang saat ini berada di istana. Tambahan lagi dengan Sang Ratu.

"Aku percaya padamu naru, kau pasti bisa melakukannya," Sai menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Gila! Gila! Gila!" Naruto semakin panik, ia berjalan mondar-mandir bagai nyamuk di hadapan Sai.

"Naru, ini tak akan lama, aku janji," Sai menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"…" Naruto memandang dalam ke kedua mata hitam dihadapannya.

"Aku harap begitu…" ia mendesah pasrah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu.

"Ini baru sehari, rasanya jantungku tak kuat menahan detakan super cepat saat aku harus berbohong di depan mereka," Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalau ada jalan lain, aku tak akan merepotkanmu hingga seperti ini naru," Sai mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Naruto.

"Aku tahu Sai, hanya saja, lama-lama sepertinya aku bisa terserang penyakit jantung," kali ini Naruto menatap dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu bagus untuk jantungmu naru, sekali-kali olahraga kan baik," Naruto langsung merengut kesal.

"Baik mulutmu, sekali dua kali sih tak apa, nah ini setiap bertemu mereka jantung ini berdetak tiada henti! Bisa bisa aku cepat mati Sai!" Naruto masih kesal dengan ucapan Sai. Ia berseru mengeluarkan ke kesalannya.

Sai menahan tawa akan tingkah lucu dari pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Ha ha ha, aku doakan kau berumur panjang naru," Sai tertawa, ia mengusap pelan surai palsu itu.

"Ngga lucu tahu!" Naruto bersidekap, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Masih kesal.

Mereka tak menyadari jika semua tingkah laku mereka yang terlalu 'dekat' itu di perhatikan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai raven.

Sasuke merasa tak senang melihat Sai yang mengusap pelan surai pirang milik Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hingga memutih.

Di balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu, ia menatap Sai dengan tajam.

'Jadi, kau adalah Saingan utama ku huh?' batinnya sangat kesal.

**SWINGGG~**

"Sepertinya aku merasa ada yang menataku tajam," Sai celingak celinguk menoleh ke segala arah. Ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil dalam sekejap. Padahal, angin pun tak ada. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ada apa?" tatap narauto bingung melihat Sai yang terdiam.

"Um, tak apa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

'Semoga saja tak ada hal yang buruk menimpaku,' batinnya berdoa.

**~PoP~**

"Sayang bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sang Ratu memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja ibunda," Naruto menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam sayang?" Sang Ratu membawa Naruto menuju ke tempat duduk.

"Sangat nyenyak bunda," Naruto duduk dengan anggun.

"Baguslah," Sang Ratu menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, menyampaikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Duo uchiha memasuki ruangan besar dimana Naruto dan Sang Ratu berada.

"Silahkan pangeran, kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian," Sang Ratu mempersilahkan duo uchiha itu untuk duduk.

Mereka mengerti dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di hapadan Sang Ratu dan Naruto.

Sasuke yang sejak memasuki ruangan tak hentinya menatap kearah Naruto membuat si pemuda pirang manis itu gelisah.

"Jadi, aku memanggil kalian hari ini ingin menanyakan mengenai masalah pernikahan putriku,"

**DEG**

Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

'Tuhkan, bagaimana ini?!' batinnya menjerit.

Kegelisahan yang nampak di wajah cantik Naruto dapat di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Ia menyeringai senang melihat tingkah laku 'calon istrinya' itu.

"Makin cepat makin baik," Sang Ratu dan Itachi langsung menatap kearah sumber suara—Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang menatap Naruto.

"E—eh?" Naruto yang loading otaknya lambat masih belum mengerti. Jadi ia hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung penuh tanya.

"Apa kau yakin Otouto?" Itachi kali ini memandang Sasuke serius.

Satu anggukan sepersekian detik ia dapatkan tanpa keraguan.

'Haa~ dasar…' Itachi mendesah pelan dalam batinnya.

"Begitulah yang mulia, sepertinya adikku sangat tertarik dengan yang mulia putri," Itachi menatap Sang Ratu.

"Ah, ya aku mengerti," Sang Ratu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari sulung uchiha itu.

"Akan kami persiapkan acara pertunangannya segera," ujar Sang Ratu bahagia.

Lalu bagaimana kabar Naruto?

Oh, dia hanya menatap bergantian ke arah Itachi dan Sang Ratu. Bingung, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dengan senang hati akan kutunggu yang mulia," Sasuke berujar manis di hadapan Sang Ratu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berjalan-jalan di istana? Biar putri yang menemani,"

**JLEB**

Mata Naruto membola.

'Astaga! Apa lagi ini?!' batinnya ngeri.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau nampak pucat," Sang Ratu bertanya khawatir.

"Emm, aku baik-baik saja bunda, e—he.. he.." ia memaksa tertawa, namun dalam hati ia menangis.

"Aku terima dengan senang hati tawaran anda yang mulia," Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu silahkan," Sang Ratu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memulai ekspedisi menjelajahi istana bersama sang putri.

"Saya akan disini bersama anda yang mulia, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya diskusikan dengan anda," Itachi berujar tenang setelah menerima tatapan dari sang adik yang mengatakan 'jangan ganggu!'. Sungguh kakak yang baik.

"Baiklah," Naruto makin pucat.

'SAI!' teriak batinnya lantang.

"Mari putri, silahkan temani calon suamimu ini melihat-lihat istana," dengan sikap sok yang hampir membuat bola mata Itachi keluar, Naruto meringis.

"U—um, ne," ujarnya sangat kecil.

Mereka berdua menuju pintu secara bersamaan.

.

"Teme! Bisakah kau jauhkan sedikit tubuhmu dariku?!" Naruto merenggut kesal. Pasalnya begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan besar itu, Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya terus memepetkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Hal itu membuat si pirang kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke tetap cuek. Kali ini tangan alabasternya merangkul pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Naruto kaget.

Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto. Dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya secara tetap, tentunya sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganmu teme!" kali ini tingkat kekesalannya sudah berada di ambang batas.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan putih itu dari sisian pinggangnya.

Namun, tangan itu tak berpindah seincipun dari tempatnya, seperti direkatkan dengan lem plastik.

"TEME!" suara Naruto makin kesal. Ia memukul-mukul tangan putih itu dengan kuat.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar ke arah tingkah Naruto. Terdiam namun bisa dilihat ia sangat—catat SANGAT—menikmati hal itu.

"Ughh!" Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggangnya.

**BRUG!**

"Apa-apaan kau?! Sakit tau!" seru Naruto tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya mendadak di dorong hingga membentur tembok.

"…." Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto secara intens. Melihat ke arah mata safir itu dengan dalam. Ia merasa seperti terbang dilangit ketika menatap safir itu. Bibir merah dengan sedikit gincu itu membuat Sasuke bernafas dengan berat, benar-benar menggoda.

"Teme! Jauhkan hidungmu dari wajahku!" seruan Naruto sedikit menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa kini wajahnya dengan wajah manis Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"—o—oi! Mau apa kau teme?!" Naruto makin takut begitu Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat hingga dua buah daging lembut itu bertemu.

'Manis,' batin Sasuke begitu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto membelalak, kaget. Ketika ia hendak memberontak, Sasuke makin menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Tak hanya menekan ia pun melumat pelan bibir merah Naruto. Pertama dengan lembut dan sedikit jilatan lidah di permukaan bibir Naruto. Makin lama berubah menjadi sedikit kasar, gigitan-gigitan kecil ia layangkan di permukaan bibir Naruto. Hal ini membuat si empunya bibir mengerang. Bukannya berhenti Sasuke makin menggempur bibir dalam lumatanya dengan ganas. Lidahnya ia tekan-tekan di atas bibir Naruto, meminta akses untuk masuk. Namun bibir itu tetap tak terbuka. Tak sabar tangan kanannya meraba paha Naruto. Sontak Naruto terkejut, ia pun hendak berteriak namun Sasuke dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Ungghhhhh~ nggggg~" erangan itu sukses membuat Sasuke makin tergoda. Setelah mendapat akses masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto ia tak segan-segan menjelajahi gua hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Bunyi kecipak karena hisapan serta pergulatan di dalam mulut terdengar. Sungguh erotis.

"Engggg~" tubuh Naruto bagai jelly, lumer karena panas yang menguar di dalam tubuhnya.

Tangannya lemas, semula ia memegangi pakaian kerajaan Sasuke dengan erat berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, namun kini tenaganya itu entah menghilang kemana, lumer bersamaan dengan ciuman yang semakin erotis.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih berada di paha Naruto, perlahan naik. Ia meraba dada menonjol—palsu Naruto. Lembut namun terlalu lembut. Ia mengernyit sebentar—hanya sebentar kemudian memfokuskan lagi ke ciuman erotisnya bersama Naruto.

Kini tangan kanan yang hendak meremas dada Naruto berubah haluan, ia mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto, membuat gaun yang digunakan Naruto sedikit terangkat. Sasuke makin memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya makin mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto sebatas pinggangnya. Tubuhnya semakin menjepit Naruto dengan ketat. Celananya yang menggembung ia tekan kearah selangkangan Naruto. Menggesek-gesek perlahan. Euphoria berterbangan di kepalanya. Sungguh nikmat. Hingga ia tak menyadari keganjilan ketika ia menggesek-gesekkan celana kembungnya di areal selangkangan Naruto.

Tangan kanan yang semula hanya memegang kaki kanan Naruto sebagai penyangga, kini mulai ia telusupkan ke dalam gaun Naruto.

**DEG**

Seketika itu juga Naruto sadar dari kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Alarm pertanda bahaya dalam kepalanya berbunyi.

'Astaga!' teriak batinnya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke disaat Sasuke sedikit lengah karena menikmati permainan 'panasnya'.

**BRUGH!**

Tubuh Sasuke terhempas jatuh. Kenikmatan yang baru saja akan dimulainya menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia dengan wajah super merahnya sambil mengatur nafas menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke arah bibir yang sudah membengkak itu.

Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang. Menyelami pemikiran masing-masing.

Sampai, sebutir air mata jatuh di pipi tan Naruto. Sasuke kaget.

"…a—aa.. " entah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan dari bibirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari menjauh dari sana. Berlari menuju kamarnya. Meningalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

'Apa itu tadi?' batinnya bingung. Ia menatap kosong kearah Naruto menghilang.

**.**

"Apa yang kulakukan?!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar.

Panik kembali menyerangnya.

Perlahan ia berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir. Jari tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya yang masih sedikit bengkak. Meraba permukaannya dengan perlahan. Kembali terbersit bayangan dimana adegan ciuman erotis itu terjadi.

**BLUSH!**

Wajahnya berubah merah.

Ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal. Membenamkan diatas ranjang empuk itu.

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan!' tolak batinnya.

'Anggap saja itu kecelakaan naru!' ujar Naruto pada batinnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, bantu anakmu ini," Naruto memandang lurus ke arah langit kamarnya.

"Sai, cepatlah kembali, temukan putri, agar aku dapat kembali hidup sebagaimana mestinya," ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini. Kemudian perlahan safir itu tertutup. Ia tertidur.

**~PoP~**

"…tri…putri? Putri?" Naruko perlahan membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit dengan warna coklat.

"Putri? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Naruko kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Sai memandang khawatir ke arah Naruko.

"…Sai? Apa itu kau?" Naruko berujar lemah. Dapat dirasakan jika tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ini.

"Iya, putri ini aku Sai," Sai nampak sangat lega.

Naruko tiba-tiba menangis, "Hiks… hiks… syukurlah," Sai kembali cemas melihat Naruko menangis seperti itu.

"Putri? Ada apa? apa ada lagi yang sakit? Katakan putri," Naruko kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi Sai, hiks," nampak kelegaan tersirat di dua wajah itu.

"Tenang putri, aku disini," Sai menggenggam tangan mungil milik Naruto erat. Senyumnya tak pernah ia lepas ketika melihat Naruko mulai tersadar.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan, tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh, ia menemukan Naruto disana. Terluka parah. Betapa paniknya ia ketika melihat keadaan di tubuh Naruko. Ia segera memacu kuda miliknya ke kota, mencari tabib untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Naruko. Dan untuhlah, tak ada luka dalam yang ia derita, hanya luka luar, luka gores dari ranting pohon, kata sang tabib. Sai lega setelah mendapati sang tabib mengatakan tak ada luka dalam yang diderita Naruko.

"Istana," ujar Naruko cemas.

"Tenang putri, keadaan istana baik-baik saja saat ini," Sai tersenyum lembut kearah Naruko.

Naruko mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sai.

"Aku menemukan orang yang sangat mirip dengan putri, namun ia bukan perempuan melainkan laki-laki," terangnya. Naruko makin bingung .

"Aku menemukan pemuda itu secara tak sengaja putri, awalnya kukira itu adalah putri, namun itu tak mungkin," Naruko mulai mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Sai.

"Tapi, apa ini tak apa-apa?" Naruko mulai cemas—entah pada siapa, iapun tak tahu.

"Maafkan aku putri," Sai nampak menyesal.

"Tidak Sai, jangan seperti itu, baiklah kita masih punya kesempatan, dengannya kita bisa membongkar kebusukkan pria ular itu!" Naruko berujar serius. Ia nampak geram ketika mengingat-ingat tentang pria ular itu.

"Baik putri," Sai tersenyum menerima keputusan Naruko.

'Naru, bertahanlah sedikit lagi,' batin Sai mengingat ia meninggalkan Naruto di istana.

.

"Tuan! Kami menemukan putri bersama pelayan setianya," Orochimaru nampak senang sekaligus bingung.

'Hm? Bukankah putri ada di istana?' batinnya tak mengerti.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Di kota tuan, di sebuah penginapan," ujar salah seorang dari pria berpakain hitam.

"Kalian yakin itu putri?" Orochimaru semakin sangsi dengan pemikirannya.

"Kami yakin tuan! Pakaian yang digunakannya sama dengan pakaian yang terakhir kali, juga ciri-cirnya sangat pas dengan putri ditambah ada pelayan setia di sampingnya tuan," jelas si pria paling kanan.

"Hmm? Jadi yang di istana adalah putri palsu?" Orochimaru menyeringai.

Para bawahannya menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sergap mereka, bawa ke tempat terpencil! Dan kali ini jangan sampai lolos!" perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik tuan!" para bawahan itupun segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Orochimaru.

"Mari kita bermain-main dengan sang putri palsu, manda~" ia mengalungkan tubuh ular itu di lehernya.

"Sssssshhhhhh~" si ular mendesis mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya.

**~PoP~**

Seminggu sudah ia berada di lingkungan istana, perlahan ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi istana. Hari-hari seperti ini tak pernah ia harapkan selama hidupnya. Bekerja sebagai buruh tani dengan upah yang pas-pasan, tanpa bisa menikmati hasil jerih payahnya yang selalu ia pergunakan untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Namun, kini ia yang menjadi pengganti putri dengan kemewahan serta kasih sayang yang melimpah. Sungguh suatu kehidupan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dan menjadi kenyataan seperti ini. Walaupun ia tahu ini hanya sementara sampai putri kembali, biarlah ia menikmati kehidupan barunya saat ini, melupakan bahwa ia hanya seorang buruh tani miskin.

Dan hari ini, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sang Ratu.

Hari berlangsungnya lamaran untuk sang putri.

Mengingat hal ini ia merasa bersalah, pasalnya bukan ia yang harus berdiri dengan mengenakan gaun berornament dengan benang sutra menunggu seseorang menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya. Bukan! Bukan ia yang harusnya berdiri disini. Melainkan sang putri.

Namun apa daya, lima hari sudah Sai menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia bingung, haruskah dilanjutkan atau dihentikan.

Dan, selama seminggu itu pula, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatinya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak berada disana, perasaan yang ia tujukan untuk orang yang bukan miliknya. Perasaan salah yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitinya.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kesalahannya di maafkan. Hanya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik putri," Sang Ratu mengelus pelan surai pirang yang terjalin rapi. Menatap kagum ke arah Naruto yang sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih bunda," dengan berat hati, kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir merahnya.

'Maafkan aku yang mulia,' batinnya ingin menangis saat ini. Dipeluknya tubuh Sang Ratu dengan erat, enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan itu.

"Berbahagialah sayang, hari ini hari pentingmu nak," Sang Ratu menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Naruto.

Genangan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, mengalir. Tanpa isakan, tangisan diam.

'Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku,' batinya menangis.

"Tersenyumlah sayang, anakku akan bertambah cantik jika tersenyum," Sang Ratu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

'Seandainya ibuku masih hidup, mungkin seperti ini rasanya,' batinnya masih memandang ke arah Sang Ratu.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Walaupun air mata masih membekas dipipinya, namun itu tak menghilangkan kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Nah, begitu baru putriku," Sang Ratu tersenyum senang.

"Ayo," ia menuntun Naruto menuju ke ruangan besar dimana 'calonnya' sudah menunggu.

.

"Kau nampak tak sabar otouto?" Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Itachi yang terus mengganggunya dari tadi.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus.

"Tenanglah, dia tak akan kabur kok," kali ini Sasuke bersiap melemparkan belati pada sang kakak. Apa untungnya sih menggodanya terus menerus? Apa ia tak bosan?! Sasuke yang digoda saja sudah bosan tingkat galaxy gaia!

"Eit, jangan otouto," ia menjauhkan tubuhnya yang hampir mendapatkan lemparan belati dari sang adik.

"Berhenti menggodaku Itachi!" Itachi pun kali ini mengangguk. Ia masih sayang nyawanya kali ini. ia duduk dengan manis, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

**KRIEETTT!**

Pintu besar itu terbuka.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan Sang Ratu di sebelah kanannya. Menuntun Naruto dengan perlahan.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri. Ia nampak takjub dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Gaun merah dengan ornament bunga sakura, serta tatanan rambut yang err mewah, membuat penampilan Naruto makin manis seribu kali lipat. Wajah dengan riasan yang pas, gaun yang melekat menampilkan lekukan tubuh Naruto. Begitu seksi dan menggoda. Sasuke tak hentinya menatap ke arah Naruto.

'Cantik' sebuah kata yang meluncur dalam pikirannya tanpa melalui proses penyaringan dan begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi makin menyeringai senang. Seandainya jaman itu ada kamera mungkin ia akan dengan setia mengabadikan tingkah Sasuke.

"Hei, Otouto, hati-hati dengan matamu," bisik Itachi.

'Sialan aku lupa dengan makhluk ini!' umpatnya kesal saat acara 'memandangi calon istrinya' di interupsi oleh Itachi.

"Hn," kemudian ia meninggalkan Itachi disana, ia melangkah menghampiri Naruto beserta Sang Ratu dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kotak kecil, dengan ornament yang indah.

"Aku tak sabar memilikimu dobe," gumamnya kecil ketika ia hampir berada tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Sang Ratu.

.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Semua pasang mata yang berada dalam ruangan serempak menoleh ke arah pintu.

Disana berdiri Orochimaru dengan para prajurit. Memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tangkap dia!" teriak Orochimaru yang datang dengan lima orang pengawal dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru Sasuke marah, tak terima si pria ular itu masuk ketika ia hendak memasukkan cincin bertahtakan berlian di jari manis Naruto, sebagai tanda lamaran yang ia ajukan.

"Oya, Maafkan kelancangan hamba yang mulia pangeran," Orochimaru menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya—gestur menghormat pada sang pangeran kerajaan Oto.

Sasuke, dan Sang Ratu mengernyit bingung dan kesal, sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya memucat, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Begini yang mulia ratu, dan yang mulia pangeran, orang yang berada disana," tunjuknya pada sosok Naruto yang tepat berada di antara Sasuke dan Sang Ratu.

"Ia bukanlah sang putri yang asli, ia adalah penipu!" serunya yang mengagetkan semua orang disana.

"Apa maksudmu ular?!" seru Sasuke marah, tak terima calon pendampingnya dikatai penipu.

"Tenang yang mulia, apa yang saya katakan ini adalah kenyataan, sosok disana yang mirip dengan putri itu adalah penipu, ia sengaja menyamar sebagai putri agar bisa menikah dengan anda, ia ingin menggantikan posisi putri yang asli agar bisa hidup nyaman di istana. Asalkan yang mulia tahu, ia hanya seorang buruh tani, berasal dari kalangan kecil, hidup di gubuk yang sudah reot, ditambah lagi ia tak punya orang tua sejak kecil yang bisa mendidiknya berperilaku sopan, ia hanya orang dari kasta rendah yang bermimpi menjadi bangsawan!" tudingnya kearah Naruto, yang kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya keras, ia merasa sakit dihujat seperti itu ditengah orang banyak. Tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengeram marah," Dobe katakan kalau itu tak benar!" ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap sosok yang telah merenggut hatinya itu, namun, yang ia lihat saat ini semakin membuat ia ragu untuk mempercayai sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Katakan dobe! Jangan diam saja!" bentak Sasuke tak suka dengan keterdiaman sosok pirang itu.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau yang pria itu katakan separuhnya memang benar teme,'_ teriak batinnya menatap Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya itu saja yang harus anda ketahui yang mulia," Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Naruto perlahan hingga ia berada tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Disertai dengan satu tarikan kasar, "Ia adalah laki-laki yang mulia," surai pirang panjang itu terlepas tergantikan dengan surai pirang pendeknya.

Sasuke terkejut—sangat.

Begitu pula Sang Ratu.

Ya, semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

Terkejut akan fakta bahwa sosok cantik dihadapan mereka bukanlah seorang perempuan, melainkan seorang laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki!

Mereka semu terdiam, diam memandangi sosok yang kini telah tertangkap basah.

"Beraninya…." Terdengar geram amarah dari sosok bersurai raven.

"Beraninya kau membohongiku brengsek!" Sasuke menerjang tubuh Naruto, melampiaskan beberapa pukulan kearah wajah manis itu.

Naruto yang tahu dirinya salah—tapi tak sepenuhnya salah juga sih—hanya diam menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Hentikan yang mulia!" teriak Sang Ratu. Seketika itu juga Sasuke melepaskan pukulan terakhirnya diwajah Naruto yang kini telah membiru.

"Bawa dia pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatnya berkeliaran di istana lagi!" seru Sasuke sambil membenahi letak pakaian kerajaannya yang sedikit bergeser.

"Orochimaru, bawa dia pergi, bila perlu usir dia dari kerajaan ini, aku rasa itu hukuman yang pantas yang ia terima," ujar Sang Ratu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan sosok yang mirip dengan putrinya.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia! Hamba salah! Maafkan hamba! Jangan usir hamba dari kerajaan ini yang mulia! Hamba mohon! Maafkan hamba!" menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia derita diwajahnya, ia berlutut di kaki Sang Ratu. Mata bak langit itu menangis.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa miris, dan sakit, tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya, menolak semua yang ada ia rasakan dihatinya.

Ratu tetap bergeming, tak mengindahkan permohonan Naruto sama sekali.

"Pangeran! Hamba mohon kali ini tolong hamba! Hamba tau hamba salah! Maafkan hamba pangeran, jangan usir hamba pangeran! Hanya disini tempat hamba! Hamba mohon pangeran!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan jijik. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sakit menghujam jantungnya. Ia masih berlutut dihadapan Sasuke, memohon agar ia tak diusir dari kerajaan.

"Bawa sampah ini pergi!" seru Sasuke, Naruto membelalak, ia menangis kencang, memohon pengampunan. Sang Ratu yang merasa ngilu didadanya hanya menutup telinga, Sasuke pun begitu. Sang pengawal menyeret sosok pirang itu dengan kasar keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

"Yang Mulia! Pangeran! Hamba mohon maaf! Tolong jangan usir hamba!" teriakan itu masih terdengar, begitu menyakitkan. Sasuke mengeram kesal, ia sakit. kesakitan yang melebihi apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Ya, sakit ini lebih menghujam, meremat dan menindih perasaannya.

Next Chapter 5

"Kokoro ga Itakute"

Yaps ini chapter yang lumayan menguras otak, hehe, gimana-gimana? Apa kalian masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya? Hehehe

Review dulu, baru nanti ku update chapter selanjutnya hehehe~

O ya, buat reviewers yang minta ini kisah jadi m-Preg atau ada scene Rate-Mnya, untuk chap ini maaf ga ada dan untuk 5 chapter ke depanpun tak akan ada karena 5 chapter selanjutnya fic ini udah end~ alias tamat hehehe…

Tapi, tenang bukan berarti ku ga mau ngasi rate m atau m-preg ama kalian para reviewers tersayang, tunggu aja nanti ya~ di ending chapter akan ada kejutan yang setidaknya bisa bikin kalian seneng hehehe~

O ya satu lagi, ku ga nyangka lho bakalan ampe 40 review untuk fic ini, hehehe, makasi banyak atas dukungannya, tetep semangat buat review ya, kalau makin banyak yang ngereview, ku makin cepet update ini fic okeh okeh? Heheheh

Salam ku-chan ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Kokoro ga itakute

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 5**

"**Kokoro ga itakute"**

**.**

"Sai!" Naruko berseru memanggil Sai yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ngg.. putri?" ia menatap Naruko sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau tak apa Sai?!" Naruko kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi putih Sai. Berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran pemuda itu.

"Hanya sedikit sakit putri, tapi aku baik-baik saja," Sai menatap Naruko, ia dapat merasakan perasaan gelisah Naruko dari tatapannya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" Naruko memukul pelan dada bidang Sai. Ia menangis tersedu.

"Putri?" Sai yang kesadarannya sudah kembali sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya ke dinding batu di belakangnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan kau tahu?!" Naruko masih terisak di dada bidang Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja putri," ia mengelus punggung Naruko yang bergetar.

Perlahan tangisannya sedikit mereda.

"Lain kali, jangan berbuat nekat seperti tadi," Naruto menatap dalam ke mata hitam Sai, tangan tannya mengelus pipi putih yang terdapat sedikit memar itu.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan demi anda putri," sambil meringis menahan sentuhan di pipinya.

"Jangan! Sekali ini ku mohon, aku tak akan bisa melihat kau penuh luka seperti ini lagi, aku tak bisa bernafas Sai, tolonglah, aku tak mau kehilanganmu," air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipi tannya. Rasa cemas, gelisah, takut dapat dirasakan melalui mata safir itu.

"Maafkan aku putri," Sai memeluk tubuh kecil milik Naruko. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Naruko cukup terkejut, namun ia bahagia. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sai," Naruko berujar dalam dekapan hangat Sai.

Sai diam. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya kaku. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Telinganya seakan berdengung. Hanya suara lembut yang ia dengar, suara yang selama 16 tahun ini menemaninya, suara yang selalu ia jaga. Kini,suara itu mengumandangkan kata-kata yang bagaikan alunan lagu nan syahdu.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku Sai," ujar Naruko lagi. Kali ini Sai lebih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

Ia semakin mendekap Naruko dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau boleh, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya putri," ujarnya tepat di telinga Naruko. Rasa bahagia nan luar biasa mengalir di tubuhnya. Orang yang selama ini ia cintai membalas perasaannya. Bahagia dan sekaligus hangat.

Di bawah sinar bulan, mereka menyalurkan kebahagiannya. Memeluk tubuh. Tak ingin melepaskan sejengkal pun kehangatan yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Namun, apa yang dirasakan Naruko tak hanya rasa bahagia dan kehangatan yang didapatnya melaui pelukan itu. Ada perasaan lain yang tak ia ketahui, aneh, perasaan berdenyut, sakit.

**~PoP~**

'Ada yang aneh disini' Itachi masih memikirkan mengenai kejanggalan yang terjadi dalam istana. Ia melangkah mondar mandir di dalam ruangan.

Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana acara lamaran yang akan di ajukan secara resmi oleh adiknya gagal—lebih tepatnya digagalkan. Setelah ia untuk yang pertama kali melihat sang adik tersenyum bahagia, namun menghilang hanya dalam hitungan menit, tergantikan rasa sakit, kecewa, amarah dan benci.

Kalian tahu apa yang menganggu pikiran Itachi?

Pertama, entah mengapa kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Orochimaru itu tak sepenuhnya bisa ia percayai. Ada bagian dimana kata-kata itu seperti ditambah-tambahkan.

Kedua, alasan sebenarnya pemuda yang mirip dengan putri itu menyamar sebagai putri palsu.

Ketiga, kemana Sai selama seminggu ini? bukankah ia adalah pengawal setia sang putri? Ia hanya muncul ketika putri palsu itu memasuki istana sebagai putri. Keesokan harinya menghilang. Sang putri palsu yang ditanyapun terlihat tak tahu kemana Sai pergi. Jikapun Sai bersengkongkol seharusnya ia membawa yang palsu juga pergi bukan?

Keempat, dari mana Orochimaru tahu secepat itu, jika yang selama ini di istana adalah yang palsu?

Kelima, mengapa sang ratu begitu tergesa mengenai penyelenggaraan pencarian suami untuk sang putri? Ia merasa alasan yang diungkapkan sang ratu bukan alasan sebenarnya.

Ditambah lagi tingkah si penasehat istana itu sedikit mencurigakan.

Selama seminggu ia tinggal di istana ini bersama Sasuke, ia tak hanya diam. Walaupun ia sering menjahili sang adik tapi dibalik itu semua, ia tetap mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Jadi, ketika putri palsu itu 'ketahuan' ia tak ikut menghakimi seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke dan sang ratu. Ia masih berpikir bahwa apa yang selama ini ia simak ternyata memang janggal. Maka dari itu ia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak. Ia harus mengetahui kebenaran di balik kejadian ini.

**SUITTT!**

Ia bersiul memanggil 'sesuatu'.

Tak berapa lama, muncul seekor burung elang di jendela ruangan itu. ia mengikatkan sebuah pesan di kaki sang burung. Memberinya 'upah' sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kemudian menerbangkannya menuju ke arah tujuan surat di kaki burung itu.

'Ku harap kau bisa cepat menemukan apa yang kuinginkan,' batinya menatap kepergian sang burung.

'Nara…'

**~PoP~**

'Bodoh!' Sasuke menerawang ke arah kolam. Menatap ikan-ikan yang berenang. Kedua tangannya terkait satu sama lain.

"Ck!" ujarnya. Dari raut wajahnya dapat terlihat bahwa sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Hingga ia tak melihat Itachi sudah mengambil posisi tepat di sebelahnya.

"Otouto," kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkait berhenti bergerak.

"Kali ini jangan ganggu aku Nii-san," geraman dalam suara yang ia ucapkan membuat Itachi menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah," Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu melupakan hal ini sejenak," Sasuke bergerak perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa menatap Itachi ia berucap, "Heh? Melupakan katamu?" Sasuke mendongak menatap langit, "Apanya yang harus aku lupakan huh?" ujarnya kecil.

"Nampaknya kita memang harus kembali, otouto," Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ditempatnya.

"Katakan, apa aku bisa melupakannya?" Sasuke berujar makin lirih. Ia pejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sebulir air mata jatuh di saat ia memejamkan matanya.

**~PoP~**

"Yang mulia sebaiknya anda makan," sang ratu kini terbaring diatas ranjang. Menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Hal ini cukup menyulitkan kondisi istana saat ini. Dimana pemimpin mereka tengah dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Para pelayang sudah berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatan sang ratu, namun, nampaknya usaha itu belum berhasil. Kondisi sang ratu makin hari makin memburuk. Ia menolak untuk menyentuh semua makanan yang di berikan.

Dan kini sudah lima belas hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kedua pangeran uchiha sudah kembali ke kerajaannya tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka tak mengucapkan apapun mengenai masalah lamaran, apakah dibatalkan atau tidak. Mereka berdua hanya mengatakan ingin kembali ke kerajaannya.

"Yang mulia," Orochimaru mendekat kearah tempat tidur sang ratu.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini, kalian pergilah," Orochimaru mengusir pelayan-pelayang yang berada dalam kamar itu.

"Mau apa kau, penasehat?" sang ratu berujar dengan lemah. Ia menatap Orochimaru sekilas, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Yang mulia, saat ini kondisi kerajaan bertambah buruk, dengan kondisi yang mulia saat ini hamba rasa yang mulia tak akan sanggup memimpin istana ini," Orochimaru berkata dengan yakin.

"Aku tahu,"sang ratu menunduk sambil berujar pelan.

"Untuk itu, hamba ingin mengajukan diri sebagai pengganti sementara raja yang mulia," sang ratu memandang Orochimaru terkejut.

"Apa?!" walaupun lemah namun terdengar dengan jelas keterkejutan dari suara sang ratu.

"Ini hanya sementara yang mulia, hamba akan menggantikan yang mulia untuk memimpin kerajaan ini, hanya sampai yang mulia sehat serta yang mulia putri ditemukan," bujuk Orochimaru.

"…." Sang ratu terdiam.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi yang mulia, keadaan istana saat ini tengah krisis yang mulia…" masih berusaha membujuk sang ratu.

"Hamba sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang mulia, maka dari itu tolong bubuhkan stempel istana di atas surat ini yang mulia," Orochimaru memberikan gulungan surat kepada sang ratu.

"Tapi…" sang ratu masih ragu memberikan cap istana di atas gulungan itu. Orochimaru mulai nampak kesal dengan sang ratu.

"Yang mulia, pikirkan mengenai rakyat saat ini, tidak mungkin anda meninggalkan mereka walau hanya dalam sehari yang mulia," sang ratu mendesah dengan sangat berat. Apakah ini keputusan yang benar dengan menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan sementara kepada penasehat istananya? Benarkah keputusannnya ini?

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan," Orochimaru menyeringai makin lebar.

'Akhirnya!' batinya berteriak senang.

Sang ratu mengambil cap istana yang terletak tepat di dalam laci di meja samping ranjangnya.

Di lepasnya penghalang stempel itu, sang ratu menekan ke dalam balok tinta cairnya, kemudian ia mengarahkan stempel itu tepat di atas gulungan. Tangannya masih sangat ragu, namun pikirannya berkata lain.

**BRAK!**

"Pengawal tangkap pria itu!" Naruko berseru sangat keras.

Stempel di tangan sang ratu langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sang ratu nampak sangat terkejut melihat sosok putrinya yang berada di antara para pengawal istana. Sang ratu pun langsung menangis haru.

Sedangkan Orochimaru, ia nampak gelagapan. Takut. Tangan tan sang putri masih menunjuk ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Cepat tangkap dia!" Naruko makin berseru dengan keras, tatapannya makin sengit menatap Orochimaru.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?!" Orochimaru berseru, ia menatap bingung ke arah Naruko.

"Semua rencana licikmu sudah terkuak pria ular!" teriak Naruko marah.

"Seharusnya kau mati bersama pelayang sialan itu!" Orochimaru melangkah mundur.

"Ya, seharusnya aku mati disaat para bawahanmu menyerbu kami!" Naruko melangkah maju dengan perlahan, menyudutkan Orochimaru.

"Tapi prediksimu salah pria ular! Kami masih hidup! Kelima anak buahmulah yang mati di tangan kami brengsek!"

"….." Orochimaru makin tersudut.

"Ternyata kau adalah dalang di balik semua ini pria ular! Kau yang meracuni ayahku! Kau yang membunuh ayahku brengsek!" sang ratu yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar percakapan itu kini membelalak. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati suaminya ternyata bukan meninggal karena sakit, melainkan diracun oleh orang kepercayaannya sendiri.

"KAU! Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada ayahku huh?! belum cukupkah apa yang ayahku berikan padamu?! Kepercayaan, harta, kebahagian! Semua itu ayahku yang memberikannya padamu! Mengapa kau tega meracuninya?! Apa salahnya?!" Naruko mulai menangis.

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan, ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"khh… he.. he.. he.. Ha… ha… ha.. ha.. HA HA HA!" ia tertawa sangat keras.

"Kebahagiaan katamu? apa kau yakin akan mengucapkan itu jika kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan ayah tercintamu serta ibumu itu huh?!" kali ini Orochimaru menatap menantang kearah Naruko.

Naruko mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu brengsek!" serunya kesal.

"Khe! Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada ibumu disana, aku yakin ia pasti tahu," Orochimaru menatap tajam ke arah sang ratu. Begitu pula Naruko yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang ibu.

"Ibunda, ada apa antara dia dan ayah?" Naruko menatap dengan penasaran.

Sang ratu terdiam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"HEH! Lihat! Bahkan ibu yang selalu kau agung-agungkan itu hanya diam!" seru Orochimaru menatap Naruko tajam.

"Ibu…" Naruko berujar lirih menatap ke arah sang ratu yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karena ayah dan ibumu, sahabatku mati! Karena mereka, satu-satunya keluarga ku pergi!" Orochimaru memandang marah ke arah sang ratu.

"Mereka telah membunuh sahabatku! Jadi, aku hanya membalas apa yang mereka lakukan," Naruko makin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orochimaru.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!' Naruko mulai bingung.

"Nee, Kushina, bagaimana rasanya tahu kebenaran bahwa akulah yang membunuh suami mu huh?" Orochimaru menatap kearah sang ratu.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau memanggil nama ibuku dengan mulut kotor mu pria ular!" amarah Naruko makin memuncak. Ia mengambil sebuah pedang di tangan salah satu pengawal istana. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu tepat di depan wajah Orochimaru.

"Heh!" Orochimaru menatap ke ujung pedang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku beritahu satu hal padamu, putri," Orochimaru menatap sang putri sambil menyeringai.

"Kau seharusnya tak percaya pada wanita yang menjadi ibumu itu, di balik sikap anggunnya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang pahit di belakangmu," Orochimaru menatap marah ke arah sang ratu yang tetap bergeming.

"Diam kau!" pedang yang Naruko pegang semakin mendekat ke wajah Orochimaru.

Melihat ujung pedang yang hampir menyentuh wajahnya, ia berujar pelan, "Lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri dari pada keturunanmu yang membunuhku!" kemudian ia menendang pedang itu hingga jatuh. Berlari mendekati jendela di ruangan itu.

Memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri di tengah-tengah jendela, ia menatap beberapa pasang mata yang terbelalak disana.

"Aku akan menunggumu di neraka Kushina!" kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"HENTIKAN!" suara teriakan Naruko bergema setelahnya bunyi debaman keras terdengar di bawah sana.

Namun, sebelum tubuh milik Orochimaru jatuh sepenuhnya, ia berkata, "Dosa orang tuamu kau yang akan menanggungnya putri,"

Orochimaru melompat dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan.

**~PoP~**

"Jadi, pemimpin kerajaan konoha mempunyai dosa seperti ini huh?" Itachi mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan lemas diatas kursi besarnya. Setelah membaca laporan yang ia dapatkan dari Shikamaru tepat dua hari setelah ia tiba di istananya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke?' pikirnya bingung.

Laporan di tangannya adalah laporan dimana semua peristiwa kelam yang pernah terjadi di istana kerajaan konoha. Dalam laporan itu semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya terjawab. Sejarah kelam sang raja serta ratu konoha. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Orochimaru menginginkan tahta kerajaan serta hubungan antara putri palsu—Naruto dengan sang putri.

"Brengsek!" Itachi menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Memukul keras meja kayu itu.

"Sialan!" nafasnya menderu. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Bagaimana ini?!' ia sangat bingung sekarang. Walaupun semua sudah ia ketahui namun bagaimana caranya mengatakan ke pada Sasuke serta bagaimana ia bisa membantu menyeleSaikan masalah ini?

Next Chapter 6

"Genjitsu"

Oke ini chapter 5nya readers… yeiyyy!

Gimana-gimana apa kalian nambah penasaran? Hehehehe~

Buat reviewers yang tetep setia makasih banyak dukungan nya, ku sangat menyambut baik setiap review yang kalian berikan pada ku. Makasi-makasi banyak * kecupin reviewers atu-atu hahahaha,

O ya juga buat para followers n favoriters ficnya ku, makasi buanyak lho ehehhehehheehe~

Maaf kalau ku ga bisa bales atu-atu review kalian, kec yang aktif ku bales lewat PM kok hehehe~

Yah intinya, kyuu ama gaara bakalan muncul di chapter depan.

Siapkan tisu untuk dua chapter mendatang yak~ hehehe…

Tetep setia mereview ya, nanti ku kasi kecupan ama update cepet deh hehehehe~

Salam

Ku-chan ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Genjitsu

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 6**

"**Genjitsu"**

**.**

Kaki tanpa alas itu melangkah terseok di jalan berkerikil. Sesekali tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang sangat. Memar akibat pukulan dua minggu lalu kini menyisakan bekas. Darah yang dua minggu lalu masih segar terdapat di wajahnya, telah mengering. Apakah surainya itu bisa disebut pirang lagi? Jika warnanya telah tercampur dengan debu. Bukan hanya debu, beberapa daun kering menempel di surainya. Penampilannya sekarang sungguh sangat buruk. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat kotor. Tubuhnya kurus. Jika di bandingkan dengan saat ia bekerja sebagai petani, penampilannya saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Pakaian terakhir yang ia kenakan adalah gaun merah itu. Gaun yang diberikan oleh sang pangeran untuk ia gunakan di acara bahagia itu. Namun, gaun itu kini sungguh tak seperti gaun yang dulu ia kenakan—gaun dengan kualitas mahalnya. Pakaian itu hanya sebuah gaun using yang tak lagi menampakkan indahnya ornament berbahan sutra itu. Beberapa robekan di sisi gaun memperlihatkan dalaman kain putih yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya.

Saat ini, penampilannya bahkan lebih buruk dari pengemis jalanan.

Matahari yang bersinar dengan terik seolah mengejeknya.

Seperti sebuah sorotan lampu di panggung nan megah dengan sang artis di tengahnya, dipandangi oleh berpuluh pasang mata, seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang namun dalam konotasi yang negative. Sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi seolah memperlihatkan dirinya dengan gambling di hadapan berpuluh pasang mata. Mereka yang menatapnya menjauh—sejauh mungkin. Pandangan jijik dari sekian mata yang menatapnya. Mereka menyamakan dirinya dengan seekor tikus got—bau dan kotor. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menanggapi tatapan tatapan jijik itu. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Entah kemana, yang ia tahu ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki itu membawanya.

"Cih! Pergi sana dasar manusia kotor!" seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh tinggi menatap jijik padanya sambil meludahinya.

"Bagaimana orang seperti mu bisa ada di kota ini huh?!" seorang lelaki berbadan gempal menimpali.

"Pergi!" ujar seorang anak muda sambil melemparinya dengan telur busuk.

"Itu pantas untukmu, dasar tikus got!" anak muda yang melempar telur tadi menutup hidungnya.

"Bahkan baumu lebih busuk dari telur yang kulempar!" serunya lagi masih menutup hidung.

"Heh?" sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia hanya diam ketika telur itu dilempar hingga mengenai tubuhnya.

"Apa yang lucu hah?!" seru si anak muda yang mulai sebal dengan tingkahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah tomat busuk dan melemparnya lagi ke arahnya.

"Hei, kau terlalu kasar nak," seorang kakek memperingati kelakuan si anak muda itu.

"Cih," si anak muda mendecih, ia lalu pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

'Inikah hukuman untukku?' ia menatap tangannya yang terkena lelehan telur busuk itu.

Ia tak menangis, hanya menatap menerawang ke tangan yang terdapat banyak luka gores itu. tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir setelah semua stok air mata ia keluarkan.

Tak ada lagi teriakan protes karena stok teriakannya telah ia habiskan untuk berteriak.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan jijik.

Tak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang memandangnya berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Sang kakek yang menghardik si anak muda tadi pun hanya diam memandangnya. Sulit mencari orang yang memang memiliki hati di dunia saat ini.

.

Lama ia berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga jatuh. Di tumpukkan sampah di sudut kota—bukan bagian kerajaan konoha, ia berbaring. Bersandar di antara tumpukan sampah dengan bau yang menyengat bukanlah suatu hal yang ia inginkan, namun kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk ia langkahkan lagi. Tubuh ringkih itu sudah tak bisa ia gerakkan lagi. Semenjak ia di usir dari kerajaan konoha, ia melangkah tanpa henti, tanpa ditemani apapun, hanya sendiri, tanpa bekal, tanpa pakaian yang layak.

Perlahan matanya terasa sangat berat, dengan deru nafas yang sedikit teratur, mata itu sepenuhnya terpejam. Menyembunyikan safirnya dalam kelopak mata. Ia tertidur dengan ketika rasa lelah tak berhasil ia tahan. Mungkinkah akan sedikit lama? Entahlah.

Dan sebelum kesadaran sepenuhnya menghilang dari tubuhnya, terdengar sebuah gumaman kecil yang meluncur dari bibirnya, sebuah kata 'maaf' yang berulang kali ia ucapkan.

Hei bisakah ku katakan hidup ini begitu kejam?

**~PoP~**

"Yang mulia," gaara meletakkan beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya. Ia yang tengah sibuk membaca dokumen kerajaan sebelumnya menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa?" ia meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang. Memangku dagunya sambil melihat kearah gaara.

"Baru saja aku menerima laporan bahwa salah satu pengawal istana menemukan sosok tubuh yang pingsan diantara tumpukan sampah," alisnya mengernyit heran. Tumben gaara mau mengurusi hal seperti ini.

"Tumben kau peduli dengan hal seperti ini gaara?" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku hanya sedikit tertarik," alisnya kembali mengernyit.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Bukan aku yang mengenalnya Kyuu, tapi mungkin kau," ujar gaara datar. Ia makin penasaran dengan temuan dari sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan dalam istananya itu.

"Aku?" ia membeo heran. Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku tak punya kenalan orang seperti itu gaara," ia kembali mengambil dokumen yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja. Tak mempedulikan hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku sudah membawa tubuh orang itu ke istana, kau bisa ikut aku jika kau merasa penasaran kyuu," gaara yang telah seleSai merapikan dokumen di mejanya, mengambil beberapa dokumen dan membawanya pergi.

"Ok, ok aku ikut," ia memutuskannya setelah rasa penasaran itu makin besar. Dokumen itu ia letakkan kembali diatas meja.

Gaara melangkah lebih dulu di depannya, sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Dengan ekor matanya, gaara dapat melihat kebingungan tertera jelas di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil di bagian istana luar kerajaannya.

"Disini?" ia menatap gaara bertanya sambil menunjuk pintu di hadapannya. Gaara kembali mengangguk.

"Masuklah," gaara membuka pintu itu pelan, hingga memperdengarkan suara yang cukup keras. Gaara melangkah menuju ke dekat ranjang. Diikuti olehnya tepat di belakang tubuh gaara.

"Dia yang kumaksud kyuu," gaara memandangnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia mengerti kemudian ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang di tatap gaara.

…

"Di—ddia?!" ia nampak sangat terkejut begitu melihat sosok diatas ranjang itu.

"Mungkin dia yang kau cari selama ini kyuu," gaara menatap sahabatnya.

Ia perlahan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Tubuhnya kaku, gerakan langkahnya pun seperti sangat berat, kakinya seperti diikat berkarung-karung pasir. Ia jatuh tepat di sebelah ranjang.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sebaiknya kutinggalkan kalian," gaara yang merasa seperti makhluk invisible dalam ruangan itu segera mengundurkan diri, keluar terlebih dahulu, meninggalkannya dengan sosok pirang di atas ranjang.

Ia mengusap pipi kotor itu dengan lembut.

"Hei," lirihnya, tatapan matanya berubah sendu, aliran air di matanya pun belum berhenti.

"Apa kabarmu?" ia menatap dalam wajah yang tertidur di hadapannya.

"…."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap tangan tan kurus itu.

"…."

"Tapi, aku tak berharap menemukanmu berakhir dengan kondisi seperti ini," ia peluk dengan perlahan tubuh yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu.

"…."

"Maafkan niisan, naru…" sangat berat ketika ia harus mengucapkan nama sosok pirang dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan niisan yang tak bisa menjagamu," air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Pelukan di tubuh si pirang makin erat.

"Maafkan niisan ne," ia menangis terisak. Saat ini ia bukanlah kurama Sang Raja uzu. Saat ini ia hanyalah seorang kakak. Bukan sebagai raja yang keras bagi rakyatnya, hanya sebagai kakak yang penuh kasih untuk sang adik tercinta.

.

"Naru,…. Niisan disini, bangunlah…"

Sosok yang kini berbaring diatas ranjang itu tak merespon perkataan yang diucapkan olehnya. Hanya nafas yang teratur dan mata yang terpejam yang ia lihat dari tubuh itu.

"Bangun naru, niisan disini," ia menggenggam tangan tan yang kini hanya berbalut tulang, kasar dan menyeramkan.

"Naru…." Ia kembali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

**~PoP~**

"Maafkan ibunda nak," Sang Ratu kini bersujud di hadapan Naruko, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruko diam, menatap tak percaya ke arah Sang Ratu.

"Ja—jadi, selama ini aku mempunyai saudara?" gumamnya lirih. Rasa sakit didadanya kembali terasa.

"Maafkan ibu nak," Sang Ratu yang jatuh terduduk, menangis semakin keras.

"…Haa… ha… ha.. Ha.." Naruko mundur dengan langkah gontai, ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Setelah Orochimaru bunuh diri tepat di hadapannya. Ia langsung meminta penjelasan dari Sang Ratu. Mengapa Orochimaru berkata bahwa selama ini orang tua yang sangat ia banggakan dikatai seperti itu? Memang apa yang sudah di tutupi oleh ibunya serta sang ayah?

Dan kini ia tahu, Sang Ratu telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi dahulu padanya. Masa-masa kelam dimana ayah dan ibunya membuat dosa terbesar sebagai orang tua. Membuang saudaranya.

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Sang Ratu membuat ia nampak terpukul—sangat. Ternyata apa yang diucapkan oleh Orochimaru adalah sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi.

Ia menangis. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Jadi pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab sudah. Mengapa rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang hatinya. Rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh perasaan kembarannya. Rasa sakit yang mungkin beribu kali lebih sakit dirasakan oleh kembarannya.

Sai yang selalu menemaninya pun kini hanya terdiam. Ia memandang sendu ke arah Naruko yang berlutut sambil memukul pelan dadanya, terisak dengan keras. Suara tangisnya menyayat hati.

Apalagi yang terjadi sekarang?

**~PoP~**

"Itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya Otoutoi," Itachi menatap kearah Sasuke yang nampak sangat terkejut. Sang ibu yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu, menutup mulutnya untuk menyamarkan tangisannya. Sang ayah, mengelus pelan punggung si ibu.

Itachi mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan erat. Ia yang adalah seorang brother complex tak kuat melihat sang adik yang kini terpuruk.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" suara lirih Sasuke terdengar di tengah keheningan.

"Aku berterima kasih dengan sangat pada Shikamaru, karena dialah yang menemukan fakta-fakta itu, Otoutoi," Itachi menatap Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"…hhh," Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, ia bisa menangkap penyesalan dari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Kalaupun begitu ya sudahlah," Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bahkan sang ibu pun berhenti menangis. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Otoutoi," Itachi sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adiknya.

"Apa kau tak ingin melakukan sesuatu?!" kali ini Itachi menjerit kesal, melihat Sasuke yang menolak kenyataan akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, "Bukankah kau mencintainya?" seru Itachi kesal.

"Cinta? Aku tak mencintainya," suara yang terluka itu cukup membuat Itachi makin kesal. Ia menghampiri Sasuke. Membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Cukup SASUKE!" teriak Itachi tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Cukup! Terimalah kenyataannya, jangan seperti ini," Itachi menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke.

"APA LAGI YANG BISA KULAKUKAN HAH?!" Sasuke menjerit frustasi, ia bahkan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Itachi. Sang ibu dan sang ayah terkejut melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku yang telah melukainya dengan kata-kata kasarku, aku yang menutup telinga ketika ia berteriak memohon ampun? Bukankah aku yang mengabaikannya? Tahu apa kau niisan?! Tahu apa?!" Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Itachi.

"AKU TAHU KARENA KAU ADALAH ADIKKU!" kali ini Itachi memukul wajah Sasuke.

Nafas keduanya memburu, sang ibu hanya bisa menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Temukan dia Otoutoi, lalu katakan kalau kau mencintainya, minta maaflah padanya, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, kau adikku ingat?" Itachi mengelus lembut surai raven Sasuke.

"Ughhh… aku…. Mencintainya niisan," Sasuke berujar lirih, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada Itachi. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Itachi tahu itu, ia memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan erat.

"Semuanya belum terlambat Otoutoi," bisik Itachi lembut di telinga Sasuke.

**~PoP~**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, duduk dan dengarlah," Itachi menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya. Aku hanya memandangnya heran.

"Hn," kutatap ayah juga ibu yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku seleSai bercerita," aku hanya menatapnya datar. Sedangkan ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Hn, mulai saja," aku menyamankan dudukku.

"Lihatlah itu," Itachi memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepadaku, kutatap sebentar kertas itu.

"Ini akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," aku mengernyit bingung.

Apa yang ia maksud? Pertanyaan apa?

"Kau telah salah menilai pemuda yang menyamar sebagai putri Otoutoi," aku menatapnya tak suka. Lagi-lagi tentang si pembohong itu. cih!

"Naruto—nama si pemuda yang menyamar sebagai putri, bukanlah seorang pembohong seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Otoutoi," aku mulai semakin tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. aku hendak berdiri dari dudukku ketika suara ayah menginterupsiku untuk tetap duduk.

"Naruto adalah saudara kembar sang putri," mataku terbelalak.

"Bohong," ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Semua detailnya ada pada kertas yang saat ini kau pegang," aku menoleh menatap ke arah kertas di hadapanku.

"Ia adalah anak yang di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya, hal ini hanya di ketahui oleh Sang Raja, Sang Ratu, serta Orochimaru," Itachi menatapku.

"Namun, sang putri dan rakyat kerajaan itu tak pernah tahu hal yang sebenarnya, karena Naruto adalah anak yang tak diharapkan. Sang Raja dan ratu terlalu mempercayai ramalan dari seorang peramal istana yang mengatakan bahwa kehadiran Naruto akan membuat kondisi kerajaan semakin terpuruk. Maka dari itu mereka membuang Naruto, dan menghapus kehadirannya di dunia ini. Saat malam di hari kedua Naruto di lahirkan, saat itulah diirnya dibuang. Sang Raja menyuruh dua orang untuk membuangnya kedalam hutan. Salah seorang diantara mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus adik angkat dari Orochimaru, Kabuto. Namun naas, kedua orang itu di bantai oleh pasukan khusus yang dipersiapkan oleh Sang Raja, hal itu dilakukan untuk tetap menjaga rahasia itu. Sang Raja dan ratu tak tahu jika yang mereka bunuh adalah salah satu orang terpenting bagi Orochimaru. Karena hal itulah rasa benci sekaligus memunculkan dendam di hati Orochimaru. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meracuni Sang Raja. Ia meletakkan racun yang tak bisa terdeteksi apapun ke dalam teh Sang Raja. Kemudian ia mengajukan ide mengenai pernikahan untuk sang putri ke pada Sang Ratu. Ia bermaksud menjatuhkan citra kerajaan di mata rakyat karena Sang Ratu telah mengkhianati kerajaan pihak calon suami untuk sang putri, maka dari itu ia menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menculik sang putri. Dan disinilah, hal yang tak pernah ia duga terjadi, Naruto muncul di saat sang putri menghilang. Ini adalah rencana dari pelayan setia sang putri—Sai. Ia bermaksud untuk mengulur waktu demi menemukan keberadaan sang putri. Namun, ketika ia menemukan sang putri, mereka di kurung dan hampir di bunuh. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak tahu apapun soal ini, ia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menolong sang putri serta menyelamatkan citra kerajaan yang telah membuangnya. Ironis bukan?" aku terpaku. Diam tanpa kata-kata.

"Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi Otoutoi," aku seperti tak melihat apapun, putih. Hanya suara Itachi yang terdengar masuk ke telingaku.

Tanganku bergetar, ku remas kuat-kuat kertas dalam genggamanku.

Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian dimana aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Dadaku berdenyut. Sakit. Seperti bilah pedang yang menyayat.

Tatapanku mulai tak fokus.

'Inikah akhirnya?' batinku. Rasa sakit dalam dadaku makin terasa, baying-bayang wajahnya yang meminta pertolonganku terbersit di kepalaku. Wajahnya yang mengucurkan air mata. Teriakannya yang menyakitkan ketika memanggil namaku. Saat itu aku juga merasakan sakit. Seandainya aku lebih bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Seandainya aku menepis pikiranku saat itu dan mengikuti hatiku.

Seandainya aku memperhatikan rasa sakit di dadaku saat itu.

Mungkin, saat ini aku tak akan menyesal seperti ini.

Next Chapter 7

"Kanashii to Koi"

Holla ini chapter yang readers tunggu~ yeah!

Apakah sudah menguras air mata kalian minna? Hohoho~

Tinggal 3 chapter lagi, maka fic ini akan the—end ohohohoo~

Ok, ditunggu yak updatenya, ingat review, kalau ga updatenya ku tunda lho *plak ditabok reader

Ok, next chapter siapkan tisu lagi yahhhh~ hohohoho

Buat para reviewers yang masih setia, lagi ku ucapkan makassiiiiiiiiii~~~~ atas reviewnya, tiap baca review kalian ku jadi makin semangat hehheeh~

Makasiii juga ku ucapin buat para followers serta favoriters ku tercinta *semuanya pada muntah

And,

Jangan bosen-bosen baca fic ku yah minna~

Salam

Ku- chan~


	8. Chapter 8: Kanashii to Koi

**Princess Or Prince?**

**Chapter 7**

"**Kanashii to Koi"**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuubi menatap sang tabib penuh harap. Semoga saja bukan hal buruk yang akan di dengarnya.

"Kondisinya sangat buruk yang mulia," sang tabib menunduk takut dengan apa yang ia sendiri ucapkan.

"…" Kyuubi memandang sang tabib tak percaya.

"Apakah tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan?" kali ini pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya melihat saja.

"Hamba akan coba semaksimal mungkin tuan," ujar sang tabib.

"Selamatkan dia! Lakukan apapun! Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan—asalkan kau bisa menyelamatkannya!" Kyuubi berseru, menatap sang tabib dengan tatapan tajam.

"A—akan sa—saya usahakan yang mulia!" sang tabib menunduk dengan sangat dalam. Tak berani menatap wajah sang Raja saat ini.

"Tenanglah sedikit kyuu," Gaara menyuruh sang tabib keluar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang Gaara!" Kyuubi berteriak frustasi di hadapan Gaara.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?" suaranya terdengar lemah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Kyuubi. Ia memandang ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kotoran sudah dibersihkan oleh pelayan istana. Pakaiannya pun telah diganti. Beberapa luka di tubuhnya pun telah dibebat oleh sang tabib. Kini ia terlihat bagai putri tidur—cantik. Tenang, dengan deru nafas yang stabil.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik kyuu," Gaara meremat pelan pundak Kyuubi.

"Ya…" terdengar lemah di telinga Gaara.

Tak mau mengganggu kedua orang itu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Naru, tidakkah kau lelah tidur seperti itu?" Kyuubi mengelus pelan surai di kepala Naruto.

"Bangunlah," ditatapnya wajah yang bernafas dengan teRatur itu.

"Ayo kita main, Niisan akan mengajakmu kemanapun yang kau inginkan, Niisan akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau, Niisan akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu, Niisan akan tetap berada di sisimu, maka dari itu, bangunlah Naru," setitik air mata kembali jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ugh," ia mengusap aliran air mata itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Beristirahatlah," Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto. Menyampaikan salam hangat melalui ciuman di kening itu. kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju ke ruangan dimana Gaara berada.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui. Sesuatu mengenai Narutonya.

"Gaara," Gaara yang tengah disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen—yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Kyuubi sebagai seorang Raja.

"Ada apa kyuu?" Gaara menatap Kyuubi heran.

"Bisakah kau selidiki sesuatu?" Kyuubi mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Gaara.

"Apa ini tentang adikmu itu?" Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto…" mereka berdua terdiam, hanya saling pandang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Gaara segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak, "Sebagai imbalannya, kerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu," Kyuubi merenggut memandang Gaara.

"Kerjakan atau aku tak akan membantumu," ancam si pemuda panda itu.

"Ya, ya, ya…" Gaara kemudian menyerahkan dokumen itu untuk di bawa Kyuubi keruangannya.

**~PoP~**

"Putri," Sai mendekat ke ranjang Naruko. Disana sang putri hanya diam. Hari ini ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya lagi.

"Aku tahu, kau kesini untuk membujukku bukan? Percuma saja Sai, aku tak akan menyentuh makanan itu," ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai.

Sai menghela nafas pelan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk Naruko.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menerima semua ini, tapi, apa dengan begini semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?" Sai menggenggam tangan kecil milik putri.

"Biar saja, aku sudah tak peduli lagi," Naruko masih saja bersikeras untuk tak lagi peduli pada sekitarnya.

"Putri, tolong jangan seperti ini," Sai menatap sedih ke arah Naruko.

"Berhenti mencoba menghentikan ku Sai," Naruko masih keukeuh dengan putusannya.

"Aku hanya tak tahu harus apa," ujarnya lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka semua akan seperti ini. Orang tua yang selalu aku banggakan dan kagumi ternyata tega membuang saudara kembarku. Aku hanya tak habis pikir Sai, mengapa orang tuaku begitu mudah tertipu hanya dengan ramalan yang belum tentu benar? Sedangkan saudara kembarku serta kakak laki-laki yang sama sekali tak pernah ku lihat Sai. Dimana mereka sekarang? Apakah masih hidup? Apakah mereka menderita? Apakah mereka bahagia diluar sana? Semua itu menjadi pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah bisa aku jawab Sai," sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sai yang melihat kerapuhan Naruko memeluknya erat. Mengelus sayang surai pirang panjangnya.

"Dulu aku sangat berharap memiliki saudara, dan bukan sebagai anak tunggal. Dan kini hal itu ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Aku bukan lagi anak tunggal Sai, aku punya saudara, bahkan dua orang kakak laki-laki, tapi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan mereka? Bisakah aku merasakan rasanya memiliki saudara? Bisakah Sai?" Naruko memeluk tubuh Sai semakin erat.

"Tolong bantu aku Sai, bantu aku meringankan beban ini," isakan itu sungguh sangat menyayat hati.

"Putri…" Sai membalas pelukan erat sang putri.

Malam itu, kamar sang putri penuh dengan suara isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

Seseorang di balik pintu meremat pakaian tidurnya kencang. Ia jatuh terduduk. Menatap dinding tinggi di hadapannya.

"Minato, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dalam isak tangisnya ia berujar memanggil nama sang Raja yang telah tiada.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dengan beban seperti ini?" air mata makin deras mengucur di pipinya.

"Maafkan ibumu ini nak," ujarnya sangat lirih.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

**~PoP~**

"Aku ikut!" Itachi mengambil jubah panjangnya kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sang ibu hanya menggumamkan kata hati-hati untuk kedua putranya.

Malam ini bulan tertutup oleh awan. Hanya sedikit cahaya terang yang bisa menyinari bumi. Di tengah kegelapan itu, dua ekor kuda melaju dengan cepat. Sang penunggang kuda sangat tergesa-gesa sepertinya.

Gelap malam tak menjadi halangan bagi dua pemuda itu.

Tak perduli dengan apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti, bandit kah? Hewan buaskah? Hantu kah? Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Tatapannya tetap fokus mengendalikan kuda yang ia tunggangi. Menembus gelap malam serta angin dingin yang berhembus.

Tujuan mereka saat ini hanya satu, keRajaan Uzu.

Sebuah keRajaan yang terbilang lumayan kecil. Terletak di antara keRajaan oto dan konoha.

**~PoP~**

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Kyuubi mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Gaara.

"Semuanya ada di sana," Gaara menyerahkan tumpukan kertas di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Gaara!" Kyuubi kemudian berdiri, ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan kertas di tangannya.

Gaara hanya memandang punggung Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang aku inginkan bukanlah menjadi sahabatmu kyuu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" masih menatap pintu yang telah tertutup ia berujar pelan—sangat pelan.

.

Kyuubi memasuki ruangannya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Ia membuka kertas di halaman pertama. Dengan teliti membaca tiap kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Ekspresi wajahnya perlahan berubah. Kedua alisnya tertaut. Giginya bergemulutuk. Tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya mengeras. Tatapannya berubah sengit.

Dilemparnya kertas itu ke sembarang tempat.

Ia mengeram marah. Tangannya terkepal keras.

Nafasnya mulai memburu. Ia marah. Ia benci.

Marah akan kejadian yang membuat Narutonya menjadi seperti ini.

Benci akan mereka yang membuatnya menderita. Terutama wanita itu. Wanita yang telah membuang Narutonya. Wanita yang tak akan sudi ia panggil ibu.

Semua benda di atas meja itu ia singkirkan. Membuat ruangan itu sangat berantakkan dengan kertas yang bertebaran di mana-mana serta tinta yang mengotori lantai berkarpet merah beludru itu.

**BRAK!**

Gaara cukup terkejut dengan kondisi ruangan Kyuubi saat ini. ia hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi namun ia urungkan.

"Kau harus cepat ke kamar adikmu," ekspresi di wajah Kyuubi perlahan melunak, tergantikan menjadi ekspresi cemas.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, kyuu," kata-kata itu bagai angin di telinganya. Ia terdiam di tempat, menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip. Namun, sebuah tangan putih menariknya kedalam kenyataan.

Gaara menarik Kyuubi agar segera menuju ke kamar tempat Naruto berada.

Pertamanya Gaaralah yang memimpin di depan. Namun, pada akhirnya Kyuubi yang berada di depannya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Menabrak beberapa pelayan istana yang berlalu-lalang di koridor istananya, umpatan kekesalan ia keluarkan. Emosi dalam dirinya seperti tak bisa ia control.

"Ya—yang mulia!" tabib yang memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto terkejut ketika ia di singkirkan dari acara pemeriksaannya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Naru! Naru!" Kyuubi menepuk pelan pipi tirus milik Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuubi menoleh marah ke arah tabib yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Kyuu, tenanglah!" Gaara segera maju untuk melindungi tabib yang amat sangat ketakutan dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu tabib sialan!" teriak Kyuubi tak menghiraukan Gaara sama sekali.

Yang ada di pandangannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Kyuu!" kali ini Gaara membentak Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih tenang?! Kau tak lihat? Tabib sudah melakukan hal yang ia bisa!" Gaara menatap Kyuubi nyalang.

"Maafkan hamba! Maafkan hamba yang mulia!" sang tabib membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf di hadapan Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin ia selamat Gaara," Kyuubi terduduk lemas, suaranya terdengar menyakitkan.

Perlahan Gaara mendekat kearah Kyuubi, ia memeluk tubuh Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kyuu, hanya saja, biarkan tabib memeriksanya lebih dulu," Gaara mengelus lembut punggung Kyuubi.

Dalam dekapan itu Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Emosinya mulai sedikit lebih stabil.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pemeriksaan anda tabib," sang tabib mengangguk mengerti. Segera ia mengambil peralatannya dan memeriksa kondisi dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tenanglah kyuu," Gaara masih mengusap lembut punggung Kyuubi.

Ekspresi sang tabib nampak tak bagus.

Ada sebuah gerakan kecil di tangan Naruto. Membuat sang tabib mengernyit bingung sekaligus lega. Ia pikir pasiennya itu telah pergi. Mengingat ia tak menemukan denyutan dalam nadinya.

"Yang mulia!" sang tabib berseru senang.

Kyuubi yang mendengar panggilan sang tabib segera mendekat ke arah ranjang.

"Sepertinya pasien sebentar lagi akan sadar," sang tabib berdiri dari tempat duduknya di ranjang, mempersilahkan Kyuubi mendudukinya.

"Naru," Kyuubi nampak lega. Ia meremat tangan kurus Naruto.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan safir indahnya.

Kyuubi sangat senang.

"Naru!" ia menggenggam tangan itu makin erat.

Kelopak mata itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Dengan sepenuhnya safir itu terlihat.

"Si—siapa?" Naruto berujar sangat lirih. Safir itu menatap tepat ke arah ruby di hadapannya.

"Naru, ini aku, niisan mu," Kyuubi tersenyum bahagia.

Gaara yang melihat itu juga merasakan kelegaan. Tak hendak mengganggu ia keluar dari kamar itu, bersama dengan sang tabib.

"Ni—isan?" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuubi mengangguk senang. Ia tak henti meremat tangan kurus Naruto.

"A—aku punya niisan?" safir itu masih memandang ke arah manik mata Kyuubi.

"Iya Naru, kau punya niisan, dan itu adalah aku! Aku niisanmu Naru," Kyuubi kembali memberikan senyum bahagianya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyum di wajah Kyuubi menangis. Kyuubi cukup terkejut melihat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa kau merasa sakit Naru?" Kyuubi berujar dengan panik. Naruto yang melihat tingkah panik Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak," ujarnya kecil. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuubi menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Aku bahagia, karena ternyata aku mempunyai seorang niisan," Naruto memberikan senyum lima jarinya untuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat senyuman Naruto yang ditujukan padanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Seperti bernostalgia. Hanya tatapan yang saling bicara.

"Niisan, arigatou ne…" Naruto berujar makin lirih tak lupa senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Sama sama adikku," Kyuubi membalas senyum itu.

"A—rigatou.." genggaman tangan Naruto perlahan melemah. Hingga terjatuh tepat disisi tubuhnya. Mata safir yang tadinya terbuka kini terpejam lagi. Hanya sebentar rasa hangat itu terasa kini telah direnggut pergi darinya.

Kyuubi sadar, tubuh dihadapannya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Adiknya telah pergi. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Sebuah teriakan pilu terdengar. Gaara segera memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Disana ia hanya bisa melihat betapa terlukanya Kyuubi. Air mata perlahan menetes di pipinya.

Kyuubi menjerit pilu memanggil nama Naruto berulang kali. Mendekap tubuh kurus yang kini sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tak ingin melepasnya walau sedetikpun.

Lelaki boleh menangis, ia juga manusia bukan? Jika merasakan sakit, ia pasti akan berteriak sakit, jika ingin menangis iapun pasti akan menangis.

**~PoP~**

"Ughh!" Naruko meremat gaun di bagian dadanya.

Malam ini ia terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba.

Perlahan air mata meleleh di pipinya, ia sendiri bingung mengapa bisa seperti itu. Di usapnya berulang kali lelehan air mata itu, namun sama sekali tak bisa berhenti.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Ia menatap ke arah bulan yang bersinar. Rasa sakit itu tak jua kunjung hilang.

**~PoP~**

"Aku ingin menemui Raja kalian!" Sasuke makin kesal dengan prajurit yang kini menghadang jalannya.

"Raja kami sedang berduka saat ini tuan," ujar salah satu prajurit. Detak jantung di dada Sasuke makin kencang.

"Pergilah otouto, biar aku yang mengurus keadaan disini," Sasuke langsung menendang keras perut si prajurit hingga jatuh tersungkur, Sasuke kemudian berlari kencang memasuki areal istana. Meninggalkan Itachi dalam kepungan para prajurit keRajaan Uzu.

Sasuke berlari ke sembarang arah di istana itu. Beberapa prajurit yang menghalangi jalannya segera ia lumpuhkan. Hingga, kakinya membawa ia menuju sebuah ruangan besar dalam istana itu. Ruangan dimana Kyuubi berada.

**BRAK!**

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan Sasuke dengan nafas memburunya di hadapan Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di ruangan itu. Kyuubi tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sangat tahu betul, sang pangeran kedua keRajaan Oto—Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dicintai adiknya serta orang yang sekaligus membuat adiknya terluka.

"Mau apa kau kemari bocah tengik?!" Kyuubi menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil apa yang kau ambil dariku," Sasuke makin mendekat ke arah Kyuubi.

"Heh! Aku tak pernah mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu bocah pantat ayam!" ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Naruto!" ujar Sasuke langsung. Nafasnya masih memburu.

"Heh?! Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, pulang!" Kyuubi melipat kedua lengannya di dada memandang tak suka pada Sasuke.

"Jangan harap sebelum aku mengambil kembali Naruto dari mu rubah!" Sasuke hendak memukul tepat kearah Kyuubi. Namun berhasil ia hindari.

"Apa?! tapi sayangnya bocah, ia tak akan pernah mau kembali padamu!" Kyuubi makin menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa maksudmu rubah tengik?!" Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat itu makin geram.

"…" Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan benci dan amarah yang hampir memuncak.

"Cepat katakan rubah sialan!" Sasuke nampak tak sabaran menghadapi tingkah mengesalkan Kyuubi.

"Dia sudah mati!" seru Kyuubi emosi yang sudah tak bisa ia pertahankan. Ia mengarahkan pukulan telak di wajah Sasuke. Mencetak memar biru di wajah putih itu.

"…" diam. Keduanya terdiam.

"Jangan. Bercanda. Denganku. Kurama!" kali ini Sasuke yang melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kyuubi dengan telak.

"Terserah! Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang menjadi kenyataanya bocah uchiha!" Kyuubi terhuyung ke belakang setelah menerima pukulan itu.

"Beraninya kau! Cepat bawa dia kehadapanku! Jangan menyembunyikannya kurama!" Sasuke menarik kerah baju di leher Kyuubi.

"Brengsek sudah kukatakan adikku sudah mati! Ia sudah mati brengsek!" Kyuubi mencengkram lengan putih Sasuke kencang.

"Aku tak percaya padamu kurama!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Baik, AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN DIA DIHADAPANMU UCHIHA!"

Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke dengan amarah, terlihat dari tenaga yang ia keluarkan ketika menyeret pangeran itu dengan kasar. Sasuke sama sekali tak melawan. Ia hanya diam mengikuti kemana Kyuubi membawanya.

Tepat di hadapannya kini terdapat pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran rubah berekor sembilan di tengah pintu. Kyuubi menghempaskan lengan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan kasar hingga pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar.

Dilemparnya Sasuke ke ruangan di dalam pintu itu.

BRUG!

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau!" sungut Sasuke ketika ia dilempar dengan kasar oleh Kyuubi.

"Dibelakangmu!" tunjuk Kyuubi dengan jarinya. Menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"LIHAT MAYAT DIBELAKANGMU SIALAN!" amarah yang begitu memuncak keluar dari mulut Kyuubi.

Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berdiri. Tegang dan kaku. Menatap peti kaca dihadapannya.

"Do…dobe?" panggilnya kecil. Ia mendekat ke arah peti kaca di hadapannya.

"Sudah kau lihat?! Ia sudah mati! Dan itu mayatnya!" Kyuubi berteriak kesal, marah, benci, dan kecewa.

"….." Sasuke diam. Sama sekali tak membalas ucapan Kyuubi.

"Cukup! Sekarang pergi dari istanaku uchiha sialan!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Kyuubi yang hendak menyeretnya keluar.

"Breng—"

"Dobe?" suara serak terdengar di telinga Kyuubi.

"Dobe?" Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah peti kaca itu, meraba permukaan kaca yang dingin, sedingin tubuh didalamnya.

"Dobe, bangun, kau bercandakan?" Sasuke mengelus-elus peti itu seperti mengelus tubuh sosok dalam peti itu.

"Bangun, aku disini dobe, aku datang…." Sasuke berujar dengan lirih.

"….." tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Dobe…." Ia memanggil nama orang yang ia cintai.

"….." lagi, tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Kkkhh… aku datang dobe, aku datang untuk minta maaf…"

"…"

"Dobe, bangun, aku menunggumu…."

"…."

"Maaf… maafkan aku dobe…"

"….."

"Waktumu sudah habis uchiha. Sekarang angkat kakimu dari istanaku!"

Kali ini Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari peti dimana sosok pirang itu tertidur dengan bunga lili putih disekitarnya, wajah tannya kini memutih pucat, bibirnya sudah tak lagi berwarna merah tergantikan warna biru, tubuhnya kurus, hingga tulang-tulangnya menonjol, surainya yang dulu cerah kini kusam, wajahnya yang tirus namun tak mengurangi kesan cantik yang dulu melekat padanya.

"Lepaskan! Aku masih ingin bersamanya!" berontak Sasuke dalam seretan Kyuubi.

"Sudah kukatakan! Waktumu sudah habis!"Kyuubi masih menyeret Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Sasuke terus memberontak.

"Berhenti meronta uchiha! Sekarang cepat tinggalkan ruangan ini terlebih istanaku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku harus menemani dobe sialan itu! aku harus menemaninya!"

"Kau membuatku muak!"

BUUGGHHH!

"Cih! Kau membuatku mual sialan! Setelah dia mati kau baru sadar heh? Lalu kemana kau selama ini! kemana kau disaat di sekarat! Kemana kau disaat dia terus meminta maaf padamu! Kemana huh!"

"…"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, apa yang terjadi di keRajaan brengsek itu! Aku sudah tau apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, apa yang mereka lakukan pada NARUTOKU!"

"Dia bukan Narutomu brengsek! Dia milikku!"

BUGGHH!

"Cuih! Milikmu?! Jangan harap! Setelah yang kau lakukan padanya, setelah luka yang kau berikan padanya, semuanya, semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padanya! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

"….." Sasuke terdiam meratapi lantai di bawah kakinya.

" Sakit yang ia rasakan tak akan sebanding dengan apa yang telah kalian perbuat pada adikku! Kalian manusia biadab! Begitu pula wanita itu! wanita yang kalian panggil dan junjung sebagai Ratu! Wanita yang dengan tega memalingkan wajah saat anaknya memohon ampunan! Wanita jahanam seperti itu yang kalian junjung tinggi huh?! CUIH! Kalian hanya manusia yang membuatku muak!"

"Hentikan…" Sasuke berujar sangat pelan.

"Hentikan?! Ha ha ha, asalkan kau tahu, adikku, Naruto, ia adalah anak dari wanita sialan itu! dan aku, aku juga adalah anak dari jahanam itu!"

Sasuke memandang kaget kearah Kyuubi. Ia tak menyangkan jika orang dihadapannya saat ini adalah kakak dari Naruto.

" Terkejut eoh? Ha ha ha ha~ kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mengetahui bahwa kau punya orang tua yang tega membuangmu ketika kecil ditengah hutan, hanya ditemani sejumput uang dan pakaian, anak yang seharusnya mendapat kasih sayang namun dibuang begitu saja karna sesuatu yang tak mereka perbuat!"

"….."

"Aku masih ingat betapa kejamnya wajah dengan topeng memelas itu ketika meninggalkannya, membiarkannya menangis di dalam hutan."

"…" Sasuke masih diam.

"Tepat saat adikku di buang begitu saja di tengah hutan, aku pergi meninggalkan istana itu. mengambil tubuh adikku dalam keranjang dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan keRajaan itu,"

"….."

"Hari itu, adikku satu-satunya, yang masih berumur 5 bulan direnggut dari tubuhku dengan kasar, membuangnya ke sungai yang dingin dimalam bersalju, menyeretku untuk mengikuti orang-orang berbaju besi, aku meraung, mencakar apapun yang ada di hadapanku, adikku hanyut terbawa arus sungai, ia menangis kencang seolah-olah berkata, 'Niisan, selamatkan aku, niisan tolong,' hatiku berdenyut sakit menatap tak berdaya kearah sungai yang menenggelamkan adikku, dan dimalam itupun aku kehilangan segalanya,"

"…."

"Tapi, suatu hari aku menemukan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan adikku, dan ternyata itu memang dia, hanya sayangnya, sosok yang kutemukan tidak membuat hatiku senang, melainkan sedih, tubuhnya kotor, bau tak sedap menguar dari tubuhnya, surai pirang semasa ia kecil terlihat sangat kusam, penampilannya dekil, tubuhnya kurus, bagaikan tali. 'inikah sosok adikku? Kenapa ia menderita? Sedangkan aku hidup berkecukupan disini?' hatiku meronta, ngilu, dan sakit, seribu pertanyaan memasuki otakku, segala usaha kucoba, namun tepat dihari aku kehilangannya saat masih bayi, ia kembali meninggalkanku sendirian, kali ini untuk selamanya, tanpa bisa aku membahagiakannya selayaknya seorang kakak, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sakit itu datang lagi, kali ini tak terbendung, menyayat perlahan,"

"….."

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku hanya ingin dilahirkan dikeluarga biasa, hingga aku bisa hidup bersama dengan Naruto dalam waktu yang lama bukan waktu singkat seperti ini, hanya itu keinginanku, namun sayang, takdir berkata lain, kami tetap dipisahkan, kejam bukan…" Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Menatap kearah peti kaca itu.

"….." mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepala masing-masing.

"Gaara! Bawa pergi uchiha sialan ini dari hadapanku!" Kyuubi memanggil Gaara. Menyuruhnya menyeret Sasuke pergi dari istananya.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke kembali berontak. Namun, sebuah pukulan di tengkuknya membuat ia terjatuh.

"Tolong, biarkan aku melihatnya…. Lagi…" tubuh Sasuke terjatuh membentur lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba sepi. Kyuubi hanya menatap tubuh yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya itu tanpa ekspresi.

Entah apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan selanjutnya.

Next Chapter 8

"Ikanai, dame!"

Uwooooo~ ini yang namanya update kilat! Khekhekhekhe~

Wah bentar lagi tamat nih, tinggal 3 chapter lagi oooiiii!

Nah apakah kalian sudah ada yang nangis? Hehehhee,

Keep review yah minna~ tar ku bales lewat PM hehehe

Thanks for your support until this chapter~

Best regard for your attention~

Salam ku-chan ^^

Kecup reviewers, followers, ama favoriters atu-atu muach muach hehhehe~


End file.
